


Vhen'an'ara

by JLHall (jlhallares)



Series: Sal'Elgar - The Family Series [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlhallares/pseuds/JLHall
Summary: He heard the soft tinkling of the charms as she walked towards him and sighed before turning to bow to her as she approached letting his eyes lightly scan her form before they met hers. The soft grey tunic and cream colored leggings accentuated her lithe form. Trying not to smile, he noticed her lack of shoes as he rose thankful for her traitorous charms that warned him. He saw the mischief held within her deep grey gaze that penetrated his soul as they regarded him.“Aneth era Princess Mahana,” he said before standing.“Aneth era Abelas,” she said with a playful smile.





	1. Chapter 1

She moved through the keep pulling the fade around her as she followed him. Silently observing where he went with dark, misty grey eyes that devoured every inch of his tall form. She sighed with a deeply held longing rooted in her stomach, while he was occupied with talking to Talon. She had started this game when she was fourteen – butterflies would take off in a buzz of activity at the sight of him. Long blonde warrior braids tied tightly and pulled into a wrist sized ponytail in the back. _I wonder if he ever removes the braids,_ she thought suddenly before his change of posture drew her attention.

She felt another sigh leave her with the way his armor was fitted tightly around his body and shone blindingly in the sun that leaked through the keeps window. But she was no longer a child of fourteen, but a fully grown woman. Now when she saw him in plain leathers and a tunic, or his beautiful armor – that buzz was something much different. It was not just in her stomach anymore.

The charms around her ankle made a soft tinkling noise and she saw his ears twitch ever so slightly in her direction. _Fenedhis!_ Using the fade she modified the area around her to disguise herself even more and threw the spell around the jewelry that she had forgotten. She held her breath as she saw his head turn slightly towards her direction.

If her father saw her manipulating the fade as she was doing, they would be having a three hour conversation about how it is not appropriate for her to use the fade for such trivialities… _ugh I hate those conversations_ , she thought. _Oh crap – he’s leaving;_ she realized quickly watching him walk away with purposeful strides across the keep. Slipping behind the next pillar she followed him silently and watched him leave through the doors. _Oh come on – work with me damn it!_

_Fenedhis! She is doing it again_ , he realized as he heard the soft tinkle of the charms that wrapped around her delicate ankle. She was hell to catch, but he always knew when she was watching him…it was a bit unnerving when she studied him so intently that it would make his heart race and the hairs on his neck stand at attention. With a face so much like her mother’s it was hard for him to not want to look at her – she was beautiful, and spirits help him he saw how so very different she was at the same time. _She is also the daughter of your King and Queen,_ he mentally reminded himself.

After his momentary lapse of propriety he had with the Queen over a century ago, he had placed the love he thought he had for her in his heart and left it there to never be disturbed. Once he had done that, he found that his love for her was not what he had thought it was. He cared for her deeply, but not in the way her mate did and nor could he ever. She was an infatuation at the time he still didn’t understand.

He left the keep and knew that if she was going to follow, she would show herself to do so. A piece of him looked forward to watching her walk towards him, whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not. Striding towards the training grounds, he nodded a greeting towards the oldest son. He was busy working with the children and their magical studies. Grateful that he had chosen to take over the group, he could see that he was adept at teaching them more so than Lorne had been. Thankfully, his focus on them has kept the pranking he and his brothers got themselves into down to a minimum.

 

She took a deep breath and straitened her tunic before she left the keep to follow him into the courtyard. She knew the game was over; she would not continue to manipulate the fade to just follow him, it would then truly be a gross misuse of her power. Plus, she was pretty sure he knew she was there. As her mother would say to her when she was little – ‘ _the jig is up little lady’_.

He heard the soft tinkling of the charms as she walked towards him and sighed before turning to bow to her as she approached letting his eyes lightly scan her form before they met hers. The soft grey tunic and cream colored leggings accentuated her lithe form. Trying not to smile, he noticed her lack of shoes as he rose thankful for her traitorous charms that warned him. He saw the mischief held within her deep grey gaze that penetrated his soul as they regarded him.

“Aneth era Princess Mahana,” he said before standing.

“Aneth era Abelas,” she said with a playful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - wolf dick (a well rounded curse word for shit, damn etc...)  
> Aneth era - informal greeting


	2. Birthday Wishes

_I want him to fall in love with me as I have him – that is what I want;_ she thought when she blew out the candle. She had been making that wish for over a century, and it had yet to come true. She had a feeling he would never see her as anything other than the child he used to throw in the air – but that was what made her want him all the more. All those memories that surrounded her time with him, her feelings of safety with him…and he continued to ignore her or even better – avoid her all together.

_Ancient_ – she snorted at the thought while combing her red hair. 

_Ancient pain in the ass is a more apt description_

_He is just being proper_

_He is being an ass…a blind one at that_

_Maybe he does not find me attractive – it is possible little Miss Pride!_

_Pfft Bitch please – I refuse to believe that…I am my mother’s daughter – beautiful._

_Yes – stubborn, and so like my father – stubborn. Lucky me, double dose of stubborn._

_I prefer to think of it as goal orientated and knowing my own mind._

She laughed at herself and realized that if she was going to get him to notice her – she was definitely going to have to think outside the box. Braiding her hair quickly, she slipped between her blankets and prepared to retreat to the fade. If she was lucky she would find him and if she was really lucky, he would find her again. _Maybe this time I will convince him to stay_ , she thought closing her eyes sliding into the fade comfortably.

 

She wore a gauzy white, see-through gown and her red hair flowed behind her as she moved. He could hear the tinkling of her charms that circled her ankle and he kept his focus on her ankles. _How do I always find her,_ he thought frustrated with himself for inflicting this new torment on himself. _She draws me here – I cannot avoid her here,_ he realized.

“Will you walk with me tonight Abelas or will you tell me no,” she asked him pleasantly with her arms folded behind her back like her father.

“I do not think that wise, my lady” he said stiltedly gazing steadily at the ground.

“Oh come on Abelas – explore with me…you always tell me no. Live a little,” she said pleadingly.

Letting out a soft sigh, he finally nodded his agreement unable to tell her no again. He lifted his yellow gaze to her smoky grey one and saw the brilliant smile that lit her face. The small shiver that ran over his skin was something he could ignore – for now.

“Yes…let’s go,” she said grabbing his arm excitedly before he could change his mind and started dragging him behind her. In her excitement he got a view of full, pink tipped breasts bouncing with her eagerness through the thin cloth she wore.

He stopped suddenly, his face and ears red as he looked away while she looked confused and he tried to not see what he had seen. He also knew that the sight of them would be permanently burned into his memory – _fenedhis_ he swore to himself _._

“Okay, what now?” She said sounding frustrated at his sudden immovability.

“My lady – will you please put on something more…layered,” he requested quietly. He valiantly was trying to ignore the instant desire currently curling through his blood. _Fenedhis, she is killing me_ he thought trying to focus on slowing his racing heart.

Mahana glanced down at herself and smiled impishly for a moment before dashing it away. _Good thing he doesn’t realize this is what I am actually wearing in bed – he might wake up and leave me standing here._

“What do you mean?” she said innocently.

Abelas reached up and rubbed his face trying to disperse his sudden embarrassment at how satisfying and appealing to him seeing her breasts had been. _Fenedhis! Why must she be so like her father and her mother at the same time?_

“My lady – the gown is transparent,” he said frankly and felt his face get even hotter. _Please…let me just enter the blissful state of eternal sleep – Spirits take me and be done with this torment,_ he thought before resigning himself to his current discomfort.

She saw that his ears were bright red and she felt a small knot of excitement grow in her belly. _Maybe he is not so indifferent to me after all,_ she thought hopeful.

“Alright Abelas, I will change into something – not so transparent. On one condition,” she said calmly.

His whole body stiffened at the addition… _so much like an Evanuris_ he thought. No request is ever made without a payment due. Clearing his throat he swung his gaze to hers, not letting his eyes move past her own.

“And that would be my Lady,” he said coolly.

She flinched internally at the sudden change in his tone and the obvious chill in the air. She chose to smile at him gently before asking him nervously,

“Will you please call me Mahana while we are here?”

She watched his eyes slightly widen at the request, and nod his head in agreement. With a flick of her wrist the dress was now a dark royal blue, and he breathed easier.

“Ma serannas lethal’lan,” he said with relief.

“Come on Abelas – can we have some fun now,” she said full of mischief as she grabbed his arm and returned to dragging him behind her.

She took him to Honleath, where the fields were open and the grass was tall. He smiled at the area recognizing it instantly. He watched her run ahead of him through the tall grass and the sound of her laughter caressed him. She suddenly turned towards him holding her arms up, turning her face towards the sky she laughed again, and his stomach tightened at the sight.

“Abelas – please just relax, and enjoy this moment” she said dropping her arms and gazing at him. “You never know…you might actually like it,” she said teasingly.

He snorted slightly, shaking his head. He walked to where she stood swallowing his nervousness at the way her eyes followed him.

“Maybe if you showed me a good memory of your own – then you might have fun…with me – maybe” she said sounding suddenly unsure of herself.

He heard the change and glanced at her curiously for a moment.

“How shall I show you this memory?” He said gently wanting to hear her laughter again. He watched her face suddenly look up at him smiling. He felt his heart stop in his chest, and his breath still at the radiant beauty as it rushed over him.

“Focus on the memory and when you are ready, take my hand” she said a little breathlessly.

_Oh sweet crackers that was breathless sounding._

_Could you possibly be more obvious?_

_Oh shut it_

_So that is a yes then_

_My heart is racing_

_Hopeless_

Abelas closed his eyes for a moment and focused on a memory that he thought she would enjoy. He could see the modest sized home with its whitewashed walls and thatched roof. The barn was just off to the side and he could see his father’s horse in the corral. He saw his mother in the garden with a basket set next to her, and he could see she was filling it with strawberries. _She will make baba’s favorite dessert tonight,_ he thought with a soft smile.

When he could hear the creek that ran behind the home and see the color of the trees that surrounded the area vividly he opened his eyes and took her hand gently within his. Ignoring the sudden rush of awareness at the heat of her skin against his own, he watched as her eyes opened and looked around.

“Where are we,” she asked in awe as her eyes devoured the new area.

“Where I grew up,” he said simply.

Her eyes rushed to his suddenly.

“Oh Abelas – this is…such a gift,” she said softly in surprise.

He felt his ears blush at her soft gaze. Clearing his throat at his sudden nervousness, he led her around the area of the memory not realizing that he still held her hand within his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - wolf dick (I seriously love this form of curse word with its many meanings.)  
> Ma serannas lethal'lan - My thanks dear friend


	3. Innocent Flirt

Mahana braided her red hair tightly and slipped into her thick leather armor and matching cloak for her trip to Crestwood. She smiled at the memory of her night, and felt the soft blush blossom on her cheeks at the memory of his hand holding hers while he showed her his childhood home. Turning at the knock at her door, she grabbed her pack and opened it. Smiling brightly at her brother he moved so she could close the door behind her.

She followed him into the keep to meet up with their small group going to Crestwood listening to their comments on the path they should follow. Once that was done with, she walked to where Abelas stood. Solas stood next to Salihn listening to Ellan as he spoke with Alhasha after he was done talking with his team. He was trying to keep the knowing smile from his face but one glance at the two together and he could see that his son was indeed falling for the rogue and her, him. Salihn glanced up at him and followed his gaze poking his ribs.

“It is rude to stare ma’lath,” she said discretely with an impish smile. 

“It is not staring vhenan, it is – envisioning,” he answered slowly hiding his smile at her delicate snort.

“It’s planning wolf…I see it. If he is anything like his father, he will have matters well under control.”

He glanced down at her lovingly, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into his side as he smiled.

“Yes…and if he’s anything like his mother, Spirits save that poor girl.” He said laughing when she elbowed him in the side again with a mischievous smile.

“It is only a matter of time before he will be bonded – with children of his own. I only hope our daughter will find one as worthy when she is ready.”

Salihn chuckled and muttered softly, “oh I wouldn’t worry about that.” She commented as her bi-colored gaze moved to where Mahana stood speaking with Abelas. The obvious enamored look on her face showed everyone observing the innocent conversation that she was quite interested in her General. Solas looked at her curiously and then followed her gaze and slowly started to frown.

“Oh don’t get that face ma’lath, he is worthy of her if that is what she wants” she pointed out logically.

_No…that is not…that is **my** little girl, _ he thought unhappily as he watched the way his daughter smiled at him.

“He is too old for her,” he hissed out quickly as his grey eyes narrowed on the couple as they continued to talk.

Salihn let out a burst of laughter and he looked down at her in surprise.

“And you aren’t for me? Please - don’t be such an ass, wolf” she said with laughter lighting her tone.

He blushed realizing that he was indeed quite a bit older than his own mate and gazed at her.

“Point taken,” he said reluctantly before sliding his gaze back to his daughter.

 

Abelas handed her the maps and the exact order for turning off the relics. Mahana watched him through her thick lashes smiling at him as she took the papers.

“Perhaps you will visit with me in the fade again? I promise the clothing will be appropriate” she said quietly as she slipped the papers into her pack.

He felt the slight reddening of his ears at her words and cleared his throat suddenly. He had been unable to forget the sight of her in the transparent linen gown or the time he had spent with her. He couldn’t explain the profound pleasure he felt at showing her where he had grown up.

“Perhaps, my Lady,” he said before handing her a small box.

She glanced at it and taking it slowly from his hand she looked at him oddly.

“What is this?” she asked him curiously.

He glanced at the box for a moment and then finally meeting her eyes he spoke apprehensively. _This might not have been a good idea,_ he thought before speaking.

“I meant to give it to you on your birthday, I…I forgot to do so.”

She glanced at him and then opening the box she found a small silverite pendant nestled within royal blue silk. Smiling at the color, knowing that it was the exact color of the gown she had worn in the fade and it pleased her that he had remembered or even noticed.

_He might not be hopeless after all_

_Well this is promising – still wouldn’t get your hopes up_

_Why do I have to be such a pessimist?_

_Because, optimism burns your ass every time._

_Oh sweet Spirits – shut it!_

Pulling it out she saw that it was a small ball – it resembled her foci with the delicate swirling patterns engraved into the dainty orb. Slipping it around her neck quickly she felt the protection magic held within and smiled at how familiar his magic felt to her. It provoked a feeling of safety, and unwittingly a need for him. He swallowed the instant pleasure of watching her slip it beneath her armor where it would be close to her.

“It is beautiful, thank you lethal’lin.”

He bowed his head as she slipped the box into her pack and turned to follow Ellan out of the Keep. She couldn’t stop the complete feeling of giddy joy, running through her at the small token.

*****

Crestwood was always a beautiful place with the Waking Sea on one side of the town. Every time she came here to check on the relics, she went to the ruin. This time they were here to finally remove the veil – the area was ready. They moved silently past Caer Bronach and she was hit with a strong feeling of melancholy, and stopped. Sliding the hood off her head exposing the long red braids, she turned to look at her brother with sadness clouding her grey eyes.

“Do you think of them often?” she asked him quietly.

Ellan stopped and slid the hood off of his russet colored hair that was braided in warrior fashion like Abelas’, and look at his twin with bi-colored eyes. Then glancing at Caer Bronach as his sister had done, he nodded his head.

“Yes, all the time” his said his voice filled with a deep sense of sorrow. 

Mahana looked at the keep before gazing out over the field in a trance of remembrance.

“I remember Uncle Cullen and Uncle Max bringing us to the pier to go fishing here.” She said softly pointing in the direction of the pier not much further down the road. She remembered the one that had slapped her brother in the face with its tail before falling back into the water making them all laugh.

“Do you remember the stupid jokes Uncle Bull would tell all the time? Or the rides on his shoulders while we held onto his horns” he asked her with a smirk on his face.

Mahana giggled remembering them. “Mayhem” she said quickly.

“MAYHEM” he said louder as they both started laughing.

“Uncle Dorian would always tell him that he was being ridiculous,” she said still chuckling.

She saw him swallow a lump of emotion as he gazed out over the field before looking at her, his laughter dying off.

“I still go into the room that used to be Aunt Leli’s, and look at the murals and pictures that mamae and baba painted – after,” he said quietly unable to finish saying _after she died_.

Mahana sniffed and wiped at her eyes then cleared her throat.

“Well this isn’t getting the veil removed,” she said briskly, pulling her hood back up and giving him a watery smile before moving ahead of him.

Pulling his hood back over his head he glanced out over the field swamped with wonderful memories before following his sister.

 

They stood in the ruin and removed the last relic allowing the fade to fully come forth. Ellan watched his sister pull her orb from her pack and hold it up as she twisted and shaped the fade to the area. It spun in bright golden and green colors within her hand, spreading over the sky in beautiful threads bringing forth and calling the spirits held back.

He waited for the spirits that had chosen to be demons to come forward so he could send them to the Void with the Forgotten Ones. Holding his own orb it swirled within his hand a mixture of black and green magic gathering and misting around his hand while gathering those that came forward to him having chosen, and sending them where they would belong and be happier for it. Once it was done Mahana turned to him and smiled before slipping her orb back into her pack.

“Can you feel the ground breathing in a sigh of almost – relief,” she questioned him as he put his own orb away.

“Yes,” he said simply smiling back at her.

 

She moved through the fade and made sure she had dressed appropriately in a blue tunic and grey leggings just in case she found him or he found her. It would be easier if he would invite her to join him so she could find him, but he had not.  She reached up and touched the small orb nestled between her breasts and smiled. She moved through the memories of the fade that held her gone Aunts and Uncles. After today’s conversation with Ellan, she wanted to see them. 

She sat in the meadow watching the fishing trip. She felt the tears slip over her cheeks as she saw Uncle Cullen pull her onto his lap and help her hold the fishing pole. She was giggling up at him when he kissed her forehead reminding her they were not catching fish with magic. She laughed at her younger self as she stared intently at the pole.

_Spirits I adore and miss that man – every day,_ she thought as she sniffed and wiped at the falling tears.

The next memory to play out was her sitting on his shoulders as he spoke to soldiers training. You could hear her yelling at a young man from her perch high on his shoulders ‘ _you’re holding a shield block with it’._ She remembered his laugh as he patted her leg, _‘that’s right fenlin – what are you looking at boy, you heard her.’_

“He was an honorable man,” she heard from behind her startling her as she turned and saw him.  Relaxing instantly she turned back to the scene and nodded her head in agreement.

“He was always so patient and loving,” she said her voice thick with emotion.

Abelas moved to sit next to her and watch the memory play out.

“I was with him when he died,” she said quietly memorizing his face. “Even then he was still such a loving man.” She looked at him with her watery gaze and he felt her sorrow as his own. “I escorted him across the veil myself,” she said sadly before turning back to watch her younger self ruffle his hair. Wiping her face she looked at him again and gave him a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, I was feeling melancholy. I am sure this is not fun for you to experience my sorrows.”

Unable to stop himself he reached out his hand and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“There is nothing more honorable than having someone worthy, miss you when you are gone because of the person you were to them. You do him a great service with your memories lethal’lan,” he said gently.

Mahana leaned into his hand for a moment with her eyes closed absorbing the feel of him before she knew he would pull away from her. She felt his withdrawal and opened her eyes before moving her face from his hand.

“Thank you for coming,” she said steadily even though her entire body was aware of his nearness. Even here, in the fade, she could feel the heat that came from his skin.

He looked away suddenly nervous.

“You invited me,” he said quietly.

She laughed and moved her hand changing the scenery to an open field full of tall grass and the Hinterlands in the distance.

It always surprised him how easily she could manipulate the fade to her will. It shouldn’t considering who she was to the people, but it was still surprising.

“I have invited you before and that did not seem to sway you into coming then,” she said frankly, chuckling at the flush in his cheeks.

“I…It is…” he could not explain to her why he had kept himself form coming before.

“Do you think I am attractive Abelas,” she asked him suddenly throwing him off of his train of thought.

He stared at her in surprised silence. _Is that an actual question? This bodes poorly for me – I should not have come._

“I…I do not think that is a question that you need me to answer,” he finally got out feeling completely foolish.

“You mean it is a question you would prefer to **not** answer.” She said staring at him suddenly.

“Yes,” he said honestly with a tone of frustration.

“Why?” She questioned him with her own frustration obvious.

“It is not an answer you need from me,” he said calmly.

Mahana gazed at him for a moment her hopes suddenly crushed and she looked away, but not before he saw the small light leave her eyes. _That should not hurt so much,_ he thought suddenly.

“I understand,” she said evenly.

“Mahana, I…”

“Should wake up,” she said softly.

 

Abelas’ eyes popped open from where he lay in the middle of his bed and he angrily slammed his fists into his mattress. _Fenedhis!_  He growled aloud throwing the blankets from him angrily and got out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma'lath - my love  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> fenlin - wolfling


	4. I am no longer a child

Ellan watched his sister as she acted like their father. Brooding – sleeping at every stop to escape to the fade. No matter what he did he could not pull her out of it like usual. Obviously something had upset her but he had no idea what.

Setting up camp that night he heard her heavy sigh and touched her shoulder so she would look at him.

“Talk to me,” he said quietly.

Mahana gazed at him for a long moment before shaking her head.

“How did you know that Alhasha was the one for you, Ellan?” she asked him quietly.

He laughed and shook his head.

“I couldn’t think around her or think of anyone _but_ her,” he said honestly.

He saw the confused look on her face, and he took her hand and led her to the log next to the fire so they could sit.

“When I couldn’t get her off my mind I went to dad,” he said with a slow smile spreading as he remembered the conversation.

“Did you know that he had planned to just rip the veil down at first?” he asked her curiously.

“No” she said shaking her head, her voice full of surprise.

“That Magister stole his orb while he slept in Uthenera. When he awoke he was devastated by what his actions had cost the people. His sundering the veil from the world had not only destroyed Arlathan, but everything.”

She looked at him horrified, _why had he never told me?_

“Yeah, I had the same look you do now when he told me” he said with a chuckle.

“Then mom fell out of a rift – from another place in time.”

“Our mother is an – off-worlder?” she said in astonishment.

Ellan nodded his head as he added some wood to the fire.

“He told me that Dirthamen had prophesied to him that one would come from a great distance. She would have hair the color of summer wheat, and one brown eye and one blue, bearing his vallis’lin. She would be known to the people as Urlas’falon Eolas, and she was meant to be with him.”

Mahana stared into the fire in complete shock.

“He said ‘ _when she opened her eyes – my whole world changed.’_ ”

She looked at him waiting for him to continue.

“He never thought she would come, especially after he had cast the veil, and then there she was. He told me, he could do nothing but think of her. Everything about him gravitated towards her that was how he knew she was truly his falon’saota. She had changed his mind without speaking a word.”

She looked at him and shook her head, “but – Dirthamen told him,” she pointed out.

He laughed.

“I pointed that out to him too and he laughed at me. He said, _‘just because he said she was coming, did not mean I had to fall in-love with her.’”_

She gazed into the fire and felt his shoulder bump into hers pulling her attention back.

“Abelas,” he said simply.

She nodded and then leaned her head against his shoulder while they sat in silence staring into the fire.

*****

They arrived at O’adahl tuast sal’shiral and without a word she crossed the field for her private entrance into the back of the Castle. Shaking his head he went to find Alhasha.

Mahana slipped into her rooms and dropped her pack. Breathing easier she began removing her gear wanting a long bath and a nap.

*****

Salihn had not seen her daughter since they had returned and sought out her son. She listened to Ellan as he spoke of Mahana’s mood on their return trip, and had an idea it had something to do with Abelas. The man had growled at anyone who spoke to him for the past week. She walked towards her daughter sitting along the banks of the falls looking wounded.

_Oh I have had that look before_

_Yes – the egg caused it_

_Yes well…the egg didn’t cause this one – there is another._

_You really gotta hold back on the Yoda_

_Never, it is relevant_

_No, no it really isn’t_

_Oh hush it_

“Mahana,” she said gently as she sat next to her.

Mahana laid her head on her shoulder and sighed heavily.

“Will I always be regarded as a child mamae?” she asked her quietly.

Salihn smiled and slid some of her hair behind her ear.

“Well – I will always see you as _my_ child,” she said teasingly.

Lifting her head she gave her a soft lopsided grin that reminded her of Solas’.

“Mamae,” she said with a hint of annoyance.

“Okay – but it’s true. I wander sorry, so you think he sees you as a child?”

She gazed at her and then nodded her head _yes,_ not surprised that her mother would know who “ _he_ ” was.

“Did he say he did?” she asked her calmly.

Mahana gazed at her for a moment before answering her.

“No, he is just so…” looking for the correct word, Salihn spoke gently.

“Aloof?”

Mahana nodded her head in agreement.

“Yes…it is so frustrating I want to just smack him,” she said exasperatingly.

Salihn laughed and picked a small pebble from the ground and threw it into the water.

“I want to tell you something that your baba would kill me for telling you.” She said looking around for a moment to make sure she was not overheard.

“If you want him then go all in or not at all. You are playing to win not to just play. You are so much like your father it is sometimes scary. You know what you want but are unsure how to get it, and I am here to tell you – commit to it.”

Salihn kissed her forehead before standing and leaving her to think about what she said. Smiling knowingly, she knew what her daughter would do, and her mate was going to throttle her.

Mahana watched her walk away and plucked a blade of grass twirling it in her fingers thinking about what she had said.

_Commit – all or nothing_

_Seriously he is thick if he can’t see you want him_

_Well maybe I need to be a bit more aggressive_

_A rock should work_

Getting up she headed back to the keep feeling a bit lighter now that she had an idea of what she should do. _I just need some time to think about how – I want to accomplish that._

*****

He felt his frustration mounting daily as she successfully evaded him for almost three weeks. _I should have answered her instead unwittingly hurting her, it was foolish._ He left the stables and caught sight of fire red hair and knew it was her walking between the stables and the foundry. Walking quickly to catch up only to find when he got to the corridor that she was gone. _Fenedhis!_ He muttered angrily turning and heading to the keep.

Mahana stood in the middle of the walkway wrapped in the fade watching him.

_That was stupid_

_Frustration looks good on him_

_That was petty_

_It was not…I am not ready to confront him yet_

_I can’t hide from him for too much longer_

_True – you’re having dinner in the keep with your family tonight._

_Fenedhis_

 

Mahana entered the keep moving to where she saw her mother and father sitting with her brothers Ellan, Vheraan and Isenatha. Smiling at them she sat down as Vheraan poked her in the ribs. Laughing at him she poked him back before taking the plate of fruit Ellan handed to her.

“Train with me tomorrow,” Vheraan asked her as he took the plate from her as she passed it.

“Sure – I think I could squeeze in the time to wipe the dirt with you,” she teased as Isenatha laughed from across from them with Ellan.

Solas watched his children and could not fathom how he had become so fortunate. He felt the soft poke in his side and glanced at his love with a raised eyebrow.

“She gets that competitive nature from you,” she said teasingly.

“Vhenan – I do not believe I am the only one with such a nature,” he said knowingly to her.

She gave him ‘a _who me’_ gesture, and look while he laughed. “Yes you,” he said shaking his head.

Abelas watched her discreetly hoping to see that she would look his way and was sadly disappointed by the time dinner was over. She had not glanced at him even once. At the end of her meal she left the keep taking the back stairs to her private apartments. _You got exactly what you wanted – she is leaving you alone, this should not be so upsetting,_ he thought. _But it does bother me; I miss her_ he thought frustratingly.

Getting up from the table he moved towards the doors of the keep for his own room.

 

She knew he had been watching her and a small piece of her reveled in the idea that he might actually miss her. Pacing her room nervously she knew what she wanted to do…now she just needed the courage to do it.

After twenty minutes she finally took a steady breath and grabbed the handle to her door.

_Boldness – take what I want and if he is not agreeable then you know. No regrets,_ she thought as she cloaked herself in the fade and left her rooms.

 

He lay on his bed when a knock at his door jolted him from his own mental torment. Swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed he walked silently to the door and opened it expecting it would be Neral, and instead was shocked when he found Mahana standing there calmly gazing up at him.

He realized he was not even wearing a shirt and blushed suddenly at his lack of any real clothing on. _What the void is she doing here,_ his mind groaned.

“I apologize my lady I was not expecting anyone,” he said turning to grab his shirt.

“Well don’t get dressed on my account Abelas, I am enjoying the view” she said boldly.

He froze suddenly unsure of what she was doing. He unfroze quickly when he heard the door shut behind her and his yellow eyes flashed to her quickly as he took a step back.

“I wanted to ask you something and this could be a very quick conversation depending on your answers, so no need to get uncomfortable.” She said looking him over before meeting his eyes.

_Do not do that…fenedhis – please Spirits, give me strength,_ he thought as he felt her gaze as a physical touch. Clearing his throat he waited silently for her to continue as he crossed his arms.

“Do you see me as a child, Abelas?” she asked him calmly.

_Every damn time I think I know what I need to do or say, this woman is throwing me off balance._

“No my Lady,” he said honestly.

She nodded her head pleased and took a small step towards him and his whole body stiffened in apprehension.

“Do you find me attractive?” she asked him again like she had in the Fade and waited patiently for him to answer.

_Oh this is not good – evade_ his mind screamed at him as he cleared his throat again.

“My Lady – you’re a very attractive woman.” _Well if you could take the hoarseness out of your voice that might have been convincing– felasil!_

“But that is not an answer to the question I asked you, is it?” she said watching him perceptively as she took another small step towards him.

Taking a small step back he swallowed reflexively as he heard her soft chuckle that told him she knew how uncomfortable she was making him.

“My Lady – it should not matter what I think,” he said uneasily.

Mahana gazed at him as she took another step towards him, bringing her close enough that he could smell lavender and the fade around her.

“Ah, but you would be wrong Abelas. It is your opinion that I want the most,” she said smoothly.

“Yes, I find you attractive” he finally admitted hoarsely.

Mahana felt her own insides cheer at her victory as she took another step that brought her close enough to feel the heat radiate from his body.

“Good,” she said gently before she stretched up and kissed him tenderly.

His eyes closed at the feeling that instantly flushed his skin. _She tastes of sunshine and honey_ he thought and all too briefly it was over and his eyes slowly opened to gaze into hers.

“Sleep well, Abelas,” she said gently before leaving.

He stood unmoving, feeling like he had just been hit by a tree and finally snapped out of it as he heard the soft click of his door close.

_I am in trouble,_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falon'saota - bond mate  
> O'adahl tuast sal'shiral - Living Tree  
> Mamae - mother  
> Baba - father  
> Fenedhis - wolf dick  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> felasil - fool


	5. I am in trouble (Abelas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************************************************************NSFW************************************************************
> 
> I am looking forward to all that are willing to comment on the continuation of the Salihn and Solas family story. Let me know what you guys think, and thank you so much for your continued reading and support.
> 
> Your Awesome!
> 
> ~Don't be afraid to fail, be afraid to not to try!

The sun wouldn’t even be up yet – he knew it without even looking to his window that held a dark curtain over it to darken his room. Abelas rubbed his face in frustration at the hour. It had started the night she had walked into his room and kissed him three weeks ago. _This cannot continue,_ he thought shutting his eyes. He could see her smoky grey eyes observing him from behind his closed eyelids – almost daring him to admit he wanted her.

‘ _Fenedhis’_ he growled throwing his covers off at the sudden flush of heat running over his skin. Grabbing  his pillow he punched it a few times before placing it under his head again as he threw an arm over his head as his mind went right back to her.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with annoyance, no matter what he did, she would find a way to wiggle her way back into his thoughts. Long legs stretched out in front of him, he stared up at his ceiling in frustration. _This has to stop…I can’t think!_

Trying to convince his body to relax in the pre-dawn hours, he closed his eyes and there she was waiting for him – smiling as if she knew he didn’t have the strength to stay away from her. Her thick, fire red hair that hung well past her beautiful backside that she kept braided only begged for him to wrap the length around his fist so he could pull her to him.

The full red lips teased him when she smiled or spoke to him. Spirits – the sultry sound of her voice when she spoke raised gooseflesh over his arms as he thought about it. The idea of exploring those lips the color of raspberries that tasted of sunshine and honey sent a thrill through him. Moving in his bed as his erection pushed against his smalls, restricting him. _This must stop_ , he thought with a groan as he reached down and freed himself. Wrapping his hand around his thick arousal, he started stroking himself slowly.

The soft, dark leather armor she wore that accentuated that she had skin the color of ivory. The soft dusting of freckles that went over the bridge of her nose that stood starkly against its light background, begged him to kiss and adore each one. He wanted to slowly unbutton and unbuckle her jacket. Slide it from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor uncaringly. He would nibble at the delicate line of her jaw while he unbuttoned the shirt that he knew lie beneath. Kissing the seductive line of her delicate throat, inhaling her scent of lavender and the fade, and finally push her shirt over her shoulders to follow the jacket to the floor.

He would run his lips along her strong collarbone until he could bite at her shoulder, enjoying the soft flesh he knew he would find there. Moving his hand steadily over himself, his breath came more labored as he imagined what would be waiting for him as he peeled more clothing from her.

High, firm breasts that he would set free from her breast band, finally exposing the pink tips to him; he would worshiping each peak equally with his tongue; savor the soft skin with his mouth before falling to his knees to unlace her leathers while he worshiped the soft flesh of her stomach. Slipping the supple leather over her hips slowly, exploring every exposed inch of her ivory skin with his lips and tongue. He would peel her smalls down her long athletic legs exposing her wet femininity to him. His hand pumped quicker over himself at the imagery of her, drenched for him begging him to taste her. His body shuddered as he pumped his hand in quick movements, mentally making love to her; hot spend spilled onto his chest and ran over his hand soaking the front of his smalls as he clenched his jaw groaning raggedly his release.

Panting heavily, heart pounding in his chest he stared down at his chest in frustration at the mess he had made of himself – again. Closing his eyes letting his head hit the pillow with a soft thump. _I’m in trouble_ , he thought as he finally stood to clean himself up.

*****

Mahana left her apartments with her training leathers on and headed for the grounds to meet with her brothers. This time Vheraan and Isenatha would go with them to bring the fade into the Wildervale. The beautifully haunted forest was full of relics that they needed to take down but it was also still plagued with bandits in places.

Crossing the yard she saw him and swallowed past her lump of nervousness. She had not spoken to him since that night she kissed him. She wanted to give him time to think, or that was what she told herself. She could feel his gaze on her as she walked by him and unable to stop herself she gazed back at him giving him a soft smile before moving on to where her brothers were waiting for her.

Abelas felt the sudden constriction in his armor and wanted to curse himself for this weakness. The soft sway of her hips as she walked or the tinkling of her ankle charms as she moved set his blood burning but when she smiled at him…that soft knowing smile he had touched himself to almost every day since that damnable night was his undoing. He turned to Neral and excused himself heading directly for his chambers.

 

Using her staff she bent low and swept the back of Vheraan’s knees knocking him to the ground and with a swift move held him on his back with the blade of her staff.

“Fenedhis, just once Maha – just bloody once,” he growled shoving her blade away.

Laughing she held her arm down to him and he grasped it as she helped him up.

Finished with training she was sweaty, sore and in a dire need of a long bath. She felt Ellan clap her on the shoulder as he walked by towards his own rooms, and she smiled at him as she veered towards hers. She walked through the door removing her boots and peeling off her jacket. Throwing it over the chair, she felt her skin start to cool with its removal. Sighing with a feeling of relief she softly walked towards her bathing chamber. Rolling her shoulders trying to loosen the knots she started unbuttoning her shirt. Passing her bed she saw the small box on the edge.

Shirt half unbuttoned she moved towards her bed to see what it was. The royal blue ribbon around the box told her who it was from and she felt her heart skip a beat with excitement. Touching the silken ribbon she pulled her hand back and took a calming breath.

“No, bath first – then present,” she said aloud forcing herself to move away from the bed. The anticipation would halt all the soaking she thought she would do in the tub, but she didn’t care.

 

She emerged from the bathing chamber wearing a towel and using another on her hair she almost sprinted towards the bed, the anticipation killing her. Dropping the towel she picked up the box and pulled the ribbon off laying it on the bed, and opening the small box to see royal blue cloth. Peeling the cloth away she saw lying in the center a silverite charm bracelet that would match the one on her ankle.

Picking it up she saw the small charms on it and smiled at what he had put on there. The symbols of her parents were the wolf and halla. Then there was hers a half moon, and Ellan’s was the other half. Vheraan was the Lion and Isenatha was the dragon. When she looked closely at the bracelet she saw that a sword and staff had been carved into the metal banding, and smiled excitedly – Abelas’.

_This is...his gift of courtship_

_About damn time_

_Sweet Spirits – yes!_

She couldn’t stop the squeal of excitement as she jumped from the bed to dash around her room. Dressing quickly in a blue cotton peasant dress, she grabbed her comb and hastily ran it through her hair. Braiding the sides back she glanced at herself in the mirror quickly before slipping on the soft shoes her mother had called ballet shoes. Slipping the bracelet into her pocket she left her room hurriedly.

Abelas moved to answer the soft knock at his door and saw her standing in his doorway gazing at him a bit nervously.

“May I come in,” she asked him quietly.

He moved out of the way as she entered and he closed the door watching her carefully. She turned towards him and he saw that she held the bracelet and felt his stomach drop while his heart squeezed tightly. _She is saying no_ , he thought.

Mahana walked toward him and gazing up at him she asked him shyly, “Would you help me put it on please?”

He stood in surprise at first and then taking the small chain he latched it around her wrist. She felt the soft familiar magic that surrounded the piece and smiled up at him tenderly, setting his heart to double beat in his chest.

“Does this mean you will kiss me now,” she asked him sounding hopeful.

_That sounded a bit desperate I think_

_Just a little_

Her answer was him stepping closer to her and cupping her face and staring into her eyes for a moment. Nervously she licked her lower lip in anticipation and the unconscious move provoked a small groan from him. He bent his head swiftly and captured her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him as he coaxed her lips open. Sighing at how complete he made her feel, she melted against him. He slid his hands around her narrow waist and pulled her into him, swallowing her soft moan as she felt him hard against her stomach.

She thought she was drowning in him and held on. He meticulously waged a strategic assault on her senses as his mouth seduced hers, and the feel of her soft fingers on the skin of his neck was almost too much. He groaned when he felt her magic timidly reach out for his. The seductive tendrils were grasped, interlocking like fingers, and pulled in. With labored breath he pulled his mouth from hers. Slowly he retracted his aura from hers, stopping before the magical bond could be made.

She leaned her head against his chest catching her breath realizing what she had almost done unconsciously. Her face flushed in embarrassment, she kept her eyes closed as she gathered her wits about her.

“I’m sorry, I was not thinking,” she said shakily and felt the rumble of his laugh beneath her head and her face shot up to look at him.

“Mahana – if my kiss makes you thoughtless, it only makes me want to do it more often” he said with his lopsided smile that sent tingles to her toes.

“You will get no complaints from me,” she replied cheekily before pulling his lips back to her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - wolf dick


	6. Wildervale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All conversations that are "italics" are meant for the reader to know they are speaking in elven.

Abelas knocked on the door and heard his reply to enter. Walking through the door he saw Solas leaned over a map and closed the door behind him quietly. Solas smiled at him and then turned his gaze back to the maps.

“ _What may I help you with my friend_ ,” he said good-naturedly.

Abelas swallowed past the sudden lump of nervousness and spoke straightforwardly.

“ _I have offered Mahana a token of courtship – and she has accepted_.”

Solas closed his eyes against the words he heard. _Not my little girl…not yet. Spirits, I am not yet ready._

“ _She accepted_ ,” he parroted evenly focusing on breathing.

“ _Yes_ ” he said steadily.

“ _And you do not believe this could make things…awkward?_ ” Solas said finally turning to look at him.

“ _Only if we chose to make it so_ ,” he said candidly.

Solas rubbed his face and looked at him with a narrowed gaze.

“ _Why my daughter?_ ” he asked him exasperated leaning against his desk.

Abelas gazed at him for a moment and his facial expression changing to his normal non-expression as he spoke almost mechanically.

“ _Do you believe I am unworthy of her, Fen’Harel?_ ” Asking the question hurt more than he would ever let him know.

Salihn stood outside the door listening and felt silly for doing so, yet she waited with her breath held for his answer. _Answer him damn it,_ she thought angrily.

“ _No_ ” he said on a heavy sigh. “ _I do not_ ,” he said sounding defeated.

Salihn let her breath out and waited for him to give his blessing on the relationship. _Come on ma’lath…she is a woman now,_ she thought waiting for him to say something.

Abelas watched him carefully as Solas finally moved from his desk and held his arm to him in friendship.

“I am pleased it is you she has chosen my friend” he said evenly.

Abelas grasped his arm and nodded his head letting a small breath of anxiety out.

Salihn did a silent cheer on the opposite side of the door. She heard Abelas excuse himself and fade stepped to the chair to sit before he could leave the office. She watched him leave as Solas came from his office and gazed at her.

“She has accepted his courtship, it is done” he said sounding lost.

Standing she moved towards him and wrapped him in her arms as his head fell to nuzzle her neck while his arms wrapped around her tightly.

“Oh ma’lath – you must allow her to grow up,” she said softly stroking his head tenderly.

“But she is my little girl, vhenan...” he said on a slight choke of breath and she felt him squeeze her tighter.

“You will see ma’lath. She is her father’s daughter – that will never change.”

*****

Mahana gazed around the fire at her brothers thankful that Alhasha had come with them this time. She loved her brothers but sometimes they were – irritating.

“Did you see the look on Chandan’s face when he realized his ink was just colored honey,” Vheraan said laughing. Ellan laughed heartily with Isenatha.

“The best was baba’s face trying to not smile at the trick,” Ellan pointed out.

Mahana shook her head at their childishness, and rotated the rabbit over the fire. Isenatha saw her action and threw a small pebble at her to gather her attention.

“I suppose you are too good to do such things Maha,” he said playfully.

She smiled at him and shook her head with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I am not above such things Isen. I once got baba, Abelas _and_ the council wet with a bucket over the planning room door.” She said proudly seeing their looks of surprise.

“You did not,” Vheraan said shaking his head dismissing the idea.

Mahana nodded her head and they watched while she folded the fade around herself to replay the memory for them. They watched the memory unfold as a young Mahana and another elf set the prank up. The older elf boosted Mahana up so she could set the bucket up over the door and then they saw as Mahana folded the fade around the two as they covered their mouths, trying to stifle their combined giggles so they could hide and watch.

They all laughed as the bucket released the deluge of water over the group. Their combined expression of utter shock and disgust at their sudden situation was hilarious. Then they all watched their father turn to where the two were laughing in a corner, dripping water looking very displeased, and with a wave of his hand it revealed them sitting on the floor laughing at them uncontrollably.

“Who is the Elven woman with you?” Alhasha finally asked curiously.

“Aunt Sera,” both Mahana and Ellan spoke at the same time.

“She was always up for a prank,” Ellan said with a chuckle as he watched Mahana close the memory.

“She once loaded our father’s staff with lead for over two weeks, steadily making it heavier. Then one day removed all the lead and he hit himself in the head with it because it was suddenly lighter.” Mahana said giggling as did they all at the silly joke.

“Did you get in trouble for the bucket?” Isen asked her quickly.

Mahana nodded her head and giggled.

“Oh yeah, mamae put me to work for a month helping in the stables and the kitchens. Baba and I had a three hour lecture on the proper uses of the fade.”

They all started laughing knowingly; all of them had endured one of his lectures a time or two. They all gazed into the fire as more stories were shared and laughter rang into the still night air.

*****

Mahana changed the fade to the memory Abelas had brought her too.  She watched as his mother gathered strawberries into a basket and smiled at the sight. She turned and walked the fields that his father had planted touching the wheat and smiled at the memory of them walking these fields together. _It is not the same without him here,_ she realized.

She suddenly moved her hand and changed the memory to one of when she was in the sparing circle with her brother.  She was gazing up at him adoringly at the tender age of eight while their father stood beside Ellan.

She walked around the scene smiling yet slightly confused.

_I wonder what made me think of this moment._

_It was when my crush for him began._

_Oh yeah…_

“Fenlin, focus – you must learn to fight without the use of your magic” he had said to her calmly as he took her staff from her. She had watched her brother give her that mocking smirk that made her want to hit him, especially since she was still mad over her doll. She took the small bracelets that Abelas held out to each of them nullifying their magic and slipped them on.

She watched her younger self take panting breaths for a moment at the sudden disconnection, it was never comfortable. Then narrowing her gaze at her brother she growled as she tackled him. She punched him in the face for beheading her doll earlier surprising the adults watching. She watched as Abelas grabbed her by the waist to pull her off and the bracelets shattered as her magic ran with rage and anger through her little body.

“Fenlin – peace,” he had said into her ear as he held her closely to him. She stared at her brother across from her who had also shattered his bracelets while baba held him speaking calmly to him.

“You didn’t have to kill my doll!” she yelled at him angrily.

“It was an ugly doll,” he yelled back.

“ENOUGH” their father yelled at them making them both silent.

“Ellan, did you destroy your sister’s doll?” He asked calmly understanding now why his daughter had attacked so viciously.

“Yes baba,” he answered quietly.

Then her father had looked at her.

“Is your doll worth your brother’s life Mahana,” he asked her just as calmly.

She had looked from him and then to her brother and then she suddenly sagged in Abelas’ arms in sudden understanding.

“No baba – I love him more than a doll,” she said quietly.

She saw her father’s soft smile and his subtle nod to Abelas to put me down. She watched her small self, run to Ellan and hug him tightly.

“I am sorry I hit you, I was mad.”

“It’s okay Maha; I promise I will make you another doll.”

*****

They moved to the next relic that was hidden deep within an old ruin. Ellan walked in first and stopped at the top of the stairs leading to the bottom floor. He made a small mage light as they began to descend stopping suddenly at the sounds of voices.

“That thing has to be worth something…its glow’in innit.”

“Oh shut it, probly worth shite like the last thing we found.”

“This thing is fucking heavy,” one grunted as they could hear the scraping of metal on rock.

They heard the talking echo up to them and he extinguished the light quickly holding up his hand as everyone stilled. They heard the scrape of boots as they took the stone stairs and Mahana wrapped the group within the fade obscuring them from view. She tapped Ellan on the shoulder using the signal that told him they were clear. Ellan nodded and slowly led them back out of the stairwell silently and waited in the upper chamber for the looters to come into view.

Ellan’s eyes narrowed on the small group of men as they emerged from the stairwell holding the relic. He motioned to Mahana to remove the fade cover once they were past. She nodded quickly and once the men had passed she removed the fade cloak she had shrouded them in.

“What the…” the one holding the relic yelled. Vheraan sent a veil strike into his face, knocking him ten feet back into a tree. The other men turned yelling and soon, with very little struggle the small skirmish was over.

“Is everyone well?” Ellan asked as he glanced around and saw they were unscathed. He bent and picked up the relic where it had been dropped and moved to place it on a flat rock for them to turn it off. Mahana laid her hand over the top of it and absorbed the fade energy turning it off. Her ears twitched at a small noise and turned towards the archway of the ruin in time to see a man they had missed, loose an arrow aimed at Alhasha.

Warping the fade she moved to stand in front of where Alhasha stood, taking the arrow deep into the center of her chest. Hearing Isenatha’s yell was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

They removed the arrow easily as Ellan and his brothers took turns healing her.

“We have to get her back to O’adahl tuast sal’shiral, baba will know what to do” Vheraan said quickly.

Ellan nodded his head in agreement using the twin-soul bond they shared, holding her spirit to him as he picked her up.

“We must hurry, I cannot hold her here for long” he said as they began sprinting for the Eluvian hidden deep within the forest.

 

They broke through the Eluvian as Vheraan blew the horn he carried alerting everyone to the emergency. Talon was the first to reach them as he saw Ellan carrying Mahana and visibly paled.

“ _Get my father_ ,” he growled at him as he sprinted towards the keeps healing quarters not waiting for his answer.

 

Solas tore through the keep to the infirmary with Salihn hot on his heels, their fear tangible as they entered the room. He moved to where Ellan stood next to her holding her spirit to his own and he could see the strain of the connection wearing on him.

Resting his hand on Mahana’s chest he examined the wound as he heard Alhasha crying in the background while Isenatha explained.

“She took an arrow to the chest baba,” he said brokenly as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

“It is my fault – she took the arrow meant for me,” Alhasha sobbed as Abelas entered the room. Salihn rubbed her back soothingly as she glanced at him and saw his stricken expression at the scene that greeted him.

“Hush now,” she whispered to Alhasha waiting for Solas to tell her what must be done.

“Vhenan, falon lend me your aid,” he said quickly. Salihn moved quickly to lay a hand on his shoulder while Abelas grasped the other, and channeled their magic into his.

Solas poured healing into his daughter as he used their combined magic’s. Fear of what would happen to his son if he were to fail and his sister were to die fueled his focus. Only his mate knew that one without the other could never survive. He pushed into the torn flesh and he could see that it was healing together. Ellan had tethered her to him in time, and after an hour he looked at him.

“You may let her go now son, she must sleep. You did well,” he said tiredly sitting down. Ellan let the connection go, and grasping her hand. Laying his head down on it he finally let his tears fall. He would never tell his father how close he had come to listening to the calling of the darkness.

Salihn moved to where he cried and pulled him to her. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist as he let his emotions finally go, and allowed himself to feel. Solas rubbed his own face and felt Isen and Vheraan laid a hand on his shoulders, needing his comfort as they all were frightened. He reached up and grasped their hands letting out a breath of relief.

Abelas stood near the door rubbing his face in relief. He saw the bracelet on her small wrist and suddenly his eyes filled with unshed tears. Turning quickly he left the room for his own quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma'lath - my love  
> vhenan - my heart  
> baba - father  
> mamae - mother  
> O'adahl tuast sal'shiral - Living Tree  
> Falon - my friend


	7. Courtship

Mahana woke slowly with the sounds of her mother’s soft voice singing from the side of the bed. Opening her eyes slowly she gazed around her room and turning her head slightly towards her mother’s voice she saw that she sat curled up in a chair, drawing.

“Mamae,” she said her voice sounding gravely from lack of use.

Salihn slid from the chair swiftly to sit next to her and grabbed the glass of water on the table. Once Mahana had drunk it down she lay back in the bed and closed her eyes enjoying the way her mother pushed the hair from her brow.

“I am glad you are finally waking – this room has been a rotation of people for a couple of weeks,” she said with a soft smile while rubbing her cheek.

“A couple of weeks – I’ve been asleep that long?” she said with surprise.

“Fenlin – you took an arrow to the middle of your chest. Even a normal elf would have died from your wounds. If not for your brother’s getting you home so quickly, you would have died.”

She closed her eyes at the sudden knowledge. _Oh Ellan – I am so sorry,_ she thought knowing what he must have done. Salihn moved to her dresser and came back with a handful of letters. Placing them on the table next to her she smiled and saw that Mahana was looking at them questioningly.

“Letters from Abelas, he brought you one everyday” she said in answer and chuckled at her daughter’s expression.

“All of them,” she said in awe of the stack.

“I think our normally aloof General is either a closet poet, or he is very smitten” she joked as she picked up her sketch pad.

“I will let the others know you are finally a wake,” she said bending to place a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you mamae,” she said picking up the first letter. Waiting to hear the door close, she then opened it and saw the small, yellow flower fall from within the pages. Picking it up, she smelled the soft fragrance of the enchanted petals. Placing the flower down, she looked at the neat, narrow script and smiled, running her fingers over the words before reading the note.

_Da’ ean – I miss you_

_A~_

She smiled at his words and opened the next one finding another small flower that fell from between the folded pages.

_Da’ ean – There was a fog that slipped over the trees this morning when I woke. It turned the sky to a dark grey, and it reminded me of your eyes. I miss you_

_A~_

Mahana had read through half of them when her mother returned with her father and her brothers. Salihn saw the small little dusting of flowers over her and hid her smile as Solas gazed at them. Ellan and his brothers moved past their parents directly for the bed. Mahana reached out and grasped Ellan’s hand.

“I am so sorry,” she said quickly.

He shook his head at her for a moment and she wiped at the errant tear that escaped the corner of his eye.

“Don’t do that again,” he said with a voice thick with unshed emotion.

“My barrier should have held,” she said in answer squeezing his hand.

“The arrow had been covered in Magebane and Rashvine,” he said angrily explaining why it had pierced her barrier.

“That’s why you put me to sleep for so long,” she said looking at her father and seeing his nod of agreement.

Closing her eyes she finally opened them to gaze at her brother with a knowing look and felt his hand squeeze hers before he leaned his forehead against hers.

After their fussing with her for an hour her mother finally shooed them from the room to help her bathe.

Mahana felt the weakness in her limbs as she washed herself. When she was done bathing she slipped into a nightshift and lay back down to finish reading her letters.

“Good night mamae,” she said turning her focus on the notes. Her eyes snapped up at the sound of his voice talking outside the door with her mother before coming in.

His eyes scanned her carefully before he moved to sit in the chair near her fireplace. She snorted and patted the place on the bed next to her and saw him hesitate before he sat down.

She felt his fingers gently touch her cheek and she leaned into the touch sighing softly.

“I cannot properly court you Da’ ean, if you are dead,” he said seriously.

She gazed into his eyes and saw the hurt he was trying to hide and touched his face tenderly. Nodding her head in understanding, she pulled him closer so she could hold him. She felt his soft sigh of breath ruffle the hair near her ear and his arms slip beneath her to pull her closer to himself.

“I’m so sorry Abelas,” she said softly against his chest. She felt his arms slightly tighten around her before she felt his soft kiss against her temple.

*****

She moved through her room with her charms tinkling lightly in the air. Pulling her hair into a braid she opened her door to find a single Crystal Grace flower.

_Abelas_

She picked it up and realized that as far as courtship went, she had done nothing to reciprocate her feelings for him. Placing the flower on her night table, she walked outside. Tapping a nail against her cheek she thought about what she could do.

_No weapons…he is attached to the ones he has._ Moving towards the keep she battered her brain in ideas. She saw her brothers as she entered the keep and smiled at them she walked to where they stood arguing.

“There are seven more that must be shut off if the fade is too be brought forward there…we cannot wait any longer brother the area is horribly unstable,” Isen argued.

“We will leave when she is well,” Ellan said stubbornly.

Mahana could hear their arguments from the doors and walked towards them.

“Or you could just talk to her and find out when she is ready to leave,” she said simply moving to stand with them.

Vheraan turned and gave her a good-humored smile as she stood next to him. Smiling back at him she bumped his shoulder in greeting.

“There was no need to ask you, you are not ready” Ellan stated easily.

Mahana raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest as her smile slowly slid from her face.

“Oh, I see” she said deceptively calm.

Ellan’s eyes narrowed on her as Vheraan and Isenatha slowly backed away.

“This topic is not up for discussion or debate.”

Mahana felt her blood boil at her brother’s instant dismissal of her own thoughts and mentally counted to ten.

“Ellan, I am quite capable of returning to the Wildervale to finish shutting off the relics.”

“I know you are still weakened Mahana…stop putting up a show,” he said with a touch of sarcasm.

Vheraan and Isenatha elbowed each other knowing what would come next if they didn’t do something.

“Get Abelas,” Isenatha said quickly to Vheraan.

Vheraan took off out of the keep at a run to find him before there would be bloodshed.

“A show? You arrogant ass, I am quite capable of beating the void out of you right now.”

Her fists were clenched at her side as she growled at her brother angrily.

“Please, you are still weak and unable; you have only just begun to move about the keep. I will not indulge this line of conversation any further. We will leave in two weeks when you are fully healed and can withstand the journey.”

Mahana wrapped the veil around her so quickly; Ellan took a step backwards when he felt the rush of power surround him. He knew she was beyond angry now if she was using the fade. He held his hands out waiting for her attack and soon found himself on the floor.

“Weak?! You think me WEAK!” She yelled with a two-toned voice, using a fade force to hold him on the floor of the keep.

“Mahana,” Ellan gasped out as he felt the push of the fade against him, pushing him just a bit harder into the floor.

“It was Magebane…MAGEBANE you arrogant ass!” she yelled at him as she bent over him, her voice echoing in the hall.

Abelas followed Vheraan into the keep and stopped at the sudden sheer force of her power beating against him. Vheraan looked at him and gave him a lopsided grin.

“I thought you were courting my sister, you should probably get used to this” he said needling him.

Abelas glanced at him, and his look made Vheraan look away before he began walking towards them.

“Mahana,” he said calmly. Her silver gaze moved to him and instantly changed to the deep foggy blue they normally were. She gazed down at her brother and let the spell go as he heaved in a full breath as he stood.

“We leave tomorrow – brother,” she said firmly. Ellan nodded his head at her in agreement.

“As you wish…I suddenly realize that you are fully recovered” he said calmly giving her a small smirk before turning away.

Mahana gazed around the floor unwilling to look at him. Abelas stepped in front of her and gently lifted her chin to look at him.

“You do not need to hide from me,” he said quickly.

Mahana glanced at him and pulled her chin from his gentle grasp ashamed of herself.

“You have seen more than most abelas…this would be something I would like you not to have witnessed.”

Abelas let his hand fall and folded his arms behind him as he studied her face. He saw her shame and embarrassment. Nodding his head he turned and left the keep. Mahana watched him leave and wanted to stop him but knew she could not…not after what he had witnessed. She had let her anger control her and in turn she had used her magic to dominate and punish…it was a disgusting display of power. Only the early Evanuris displayed such disregard to others, including their own family. She felt shame at her actions and turned towards the stairs leading to her parents rooms.

 

Solas listened to his daughter as she explained what happened and smiled at her. _She is definitely my child…she is exactly like me. Pray the Spirits keep her from making mistakes like my own._

“You are not like them fenlin. You lost your temper,” he said calmly as he watched his daughter pace.

“But I did the exact same thing…I was willing to hurt my own brother just to prove I was stronger,” she said in exasperation.

Solas moved to where she paced and grabbed her shoulders halting her movements.

“If you were like them fenlin…you would have,” he said calmly holding her deep smoky gaze with his own.

Mahana let her head fall to his shoulder as he pulled her in, hugging her tightly.

“Sometimes I feel so – lost babae,” she said quietly.

Solas rubbed his hands over her back before squeezing her tighter and then leaning back.

“This moment, this reaction – your fear of becoming like them is what has made you stand away from them. You are _nothing_ like them Mahana…nothing,” he said adamantly.

 

Mahana left her father’s study feeling much better than when she had arrived. He had a way of talking her through a problem. Shaking her head she moved through the keep, a soft tinkling sound around her with every step she took. She saw there were many who gazed at her a bit nervously and mentally sighed. Ignoring the side glances and stares she opened the doors walked out to the grounds.

Abelas saw her leave the keep and felt his heart stutter at the sight of her. He knew why she was upset with herself. Her fear of becoming like the Evanuris before her was always in the back of her mind. Displays of true power frightened her as she saw them as a path that led to the downfall of her ancestors. His gaze followed her and when she did not look his way he felt a sigh of frustration.

 

“Thank you Master Junar, you are the best” she said with a bright smile at smith. Turning on her heel she walked swiftly to her apartments to finish her courtship gift for Abelas. Opening the door to her room she found small, colorful flowers in a little bowl. Smiling at the sight of them she picked the bowl from the floor before closing her door.

_Never would have thought him romantic_

_No…this side of him is adorable_

Placing the bowl on her nightstand she pulled the small charm from her pocket. Master June had created for her out of Sylvan wood a half moon over a sword. Placing it on her dressing table, she removes her braid and from beneath she sheared a piece of hair. Picking up a thin piece of leather she started weaving magic around the long strands. Weaving, and braiding together she saw the hair shining brightly against the black leather. Placing the charm down, she turned it over and conjured Veilfire. Keeping the memory of how it felt the first time he kissed her fresh in her mind before she inscribed the small glyph and sealed it.

With it finally complete she slipped the pendant into a box folded within golden silk. Wrapping a royal blue ribbon around the outside, she picked up one of the small flowers from the bowl and slipped it behind her ear before she set off for his private rooms.

 

Abelas jolted at the knock and moved to answer it. Opening his door he found her standing there looking at him shyly while biting her lip nervously. _Spirits…if the woman only understood what she did to him._ He gestured for her to enter before closing the door gently behind her.

“I like the flowers,” she said nervously.

He held her gaze for a moment before walking closer to her, gently touching the one she had slipped behind her ear.

“Good,” he said softly.

“I would also like to apologize for earlier,” she started.

Abelas bent his head and kissed her lips tenderly. Mahana let a soft sigh escape as she felt his hands settle on her hips and pull her closer to him.  Sliding her arms around his neck, he pulled slightly away to gaze at her.

“You do not need to apologize,” he said simply before claiming her lips again. The soft glide of his tongue against hers, the way he softy nibbled at her lower lip sent her senses reeling. Swallowing her moan he slid his hand over the curve of her waist to slightly tease the side of her breast.

She felt her core clench in a desire and need she had never known. Her aura rushed into him and he felt her gentle caress and let a soft sigh of pleasure escape him at her touch. He softly brushed the side of her breast with his thumb again and she made a strangled moan of frustration. She felt his smile against her lips and she bit his lower lip like he had done to her and thrilled in his groan. His thumb finally brushed over her hardened nipple and she moaned in surprise as she felt lightning flash through her body. The magical aura she had sent into him intensified with the feelings of desire, and with this intimacy it was sending  him over the edge.

They both pulled away to catch their breath, and she placed a tender kiss to his jaw. He leaned his forehead against hers and tried to calm himself. He could feel how his desire for her pulled him to want more than this from her, and realized that her aura was gently caressing his skin while his own did the same to her. Closing his eyes tightly he took a shaky breath and felt her lips on his neck. _Fenedhis! The woman is killing me,_ he thought as a soft moan left him at her gentle ministrations.

“Mahana,” he groaned as her teeth bit at his earlobe and desire like a powerful wildfire over the grassy plains raced through him.

“Mmm,” she answered as she bit at the flesh on the side of his neck moving towards his collarbone.

Abelas moaned again and she felt a thrill race through her at this ability to illicit the pleasured sounds from him. She bit on his collar bone and his fingers tightened around her hips before pulling her tighter against his arousal. She thrilled at the feel of him hard against her stomach.

“Mahana…” he groaned with warning. _How in the void am I supposed to do this for fifty years? I don’t know if I can endure this much need and want for another five minutes._

She smiled against the warm skin before kissing it one last time before pulling herself away.

“Will you meet with me in the Fade while I am gone?” she asked of him huskily.

Not trusting his voice yet he nodded his head in agreement. Mahana pulled the small box from her pocket and handed it to him. He stared at it a moment and then smiled gently at her.

“Don’t keep me waiting Abelas…open it,” she pleaded with him excitedly as she moved to sit on his bed Indian style.

He softly laughed as he pulled the royal blue ribbon from the box and laid it on the table next to him. He found the golden silk on the inside and lifting the cloth he found the pendant. He stared at it for a long moment taking in the details of the charm noticing it was a combination of her symbol and his own. Lifting it slowly from the box he felt the silken strands of her hair wrapped around the enchanted leather, and felt his heart skip a beat at the feel of it.  Clearing his throat he swallowed anxiously before looking at her.

“Will you help me put it on?” he asked her quietly.

Mahana slid from his bed and took the pendant and wrapped it around his neck, tying the back for him. Stepping back she could see that it would fall well below his tunics and hide well under his armor.

He tilted her face towards him and kissed her gently.

“You like it?” she whispered against his lips.

“Yes,” he said before capturing her lips again briefly before stepping back. He heard her soft sigh of frustration and he could sympathize. His arousal was thick and heavy with his desire for her.

“Good then, well…I should be going then,” she said a bit awkwardly walking towards the door.

He grabbed the door for her He gazed down at her with a lopsided smile on his lips as she leaned up and kissed him one last time.

“Good night Abelas,” she whispered against his lips softly before walking away.

“Good night Da’ ean,” he said softly watching her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamae - mother  
> Da' ean - little bird  
> Fenlin - wolf pup/wolfling  
> babae - father  
> fenedhis - Wolf dick


	8. Back to the Wildervale and then off to The Emerald Graves

They moved through the woods on silent steps towards the cave. Vheraan glanced at Mahana as she nodded at his unasked question. Gathering a storm overhead, he looked at the small group of bandits and let it go. Lightning slammed into the ground, striking those sitting around the fire. Ellan pulled the darkness and blinded those trying to run away. Isen shot spirit arrows from his bow hitting the bandits, downing one after the other. Mahana watched the precise execution of their perfected practice, and pulled the fade around them, obscuring them from sight.

Once the bandits were dead, Mahana moved through the small camp and burned the bodies with mage fire, sending them through the veil.

“Well that went better than an arrow in the chest,” Vheraan joked as he walked by her bumping her shoulder.

Smiling at his teasing she stepped out of the camp and glanced at Ellan, who had been silent for most of their trip.

_I need to apologize_

_For what? Him being an utter ass?_

_For using my power on him_

_Pfft…he deserved it_

_It was wrong_

Stopping next to him she grasped his shoulder and gazed into his eyes.

“I am sorry…I shouldn’t have done that to you, Ellan.”

He stared at her for a moment and finally shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

“No, I deserved it. I wasn’t even listening to you, or what you had to say. I forget sometimes that you know what is best for you, Mahana.”

She hugged him tightly and then pulled away to smile at him understandingly.

“I love you brother,” she said softly.

Ellan gazed at her for a moment and pulled her back for another hug. “I love you too sister,” he said quietly.

Isen and Vheraan moved to where they stood embracing and suddenly hugged them both.

“Family hug,” Vheraan joked as Mahana suddenly felt crushed.

“Ugh…I can’t breathe you ass,” she gasped at their tight hold.

Isen laughed as he let go, and stepped back. “Good…maybe you won’t kick our ass next time when we spar,” he quipped walking away.

Vheraan laughed and clapped his shoulder. “That isn’t going to stop that…we need to get Abelas to distract her,” he said with a knowing grin.

Mahana felt her cheeks blush hotly, as Ellan chuckled.

“You had to go for the one man that is the most intimidating,” he teased her.

Mahana smiled at him and shook her head.

“He is only intimidating to you…he is” she started as Vheraan cut in.

“Dreamy” he teased.

“Built,” Isen said next, enjoying his sister’s embarrassment.

“Can beat the hell out of any of you at any given moment,” Ellan said with a joking and serious tone.

Mahana slapped his arm and shook her head.

“What about Alhasha…she is beautiful, dreamy and deadly,” she pointed out quickly.

Ellan’s face flushed with color, and Isen elbowed him knowingly.

“I bet he doesn’t last fifty years for the courtship,” he said confidently.

Ellan shook his head and shoved his brother away from him. “We shouldn’t have to wait fifty years,” he said frustrated.

Mahana nodded her head in agreement and looked at him with an idea.

“That gives me an idea,” she said suddenly stopping them.

“What?” Ellan said quickly as he looked at her.

“Mamae and Baba didn’t wait that long…why should we have to?”

Ellan glanced at her curiously and then with a smug smile he hugged her excitedly.

“Only you can get Mamae on our side,” he said hopeful.

Mahana nodded her head at him and began to think of how she would talk with their mother about it when she returned.

 

“It is simple, you just show me your thoughts,” she said easily as she leaned against a tree.

Abelas glanced at her and shook his head. “It is not that simple Mahana,” he grumbled at her.

She grabbed his hand and held it tightly as she looked up at him.

“It really is…just show me,” she begged him.

Mahana glanced around and soon found herself in a field with daisies. The sun shining brightly on her braids, and she saw the day he was teaching her to ride. Her smile grew at the memory. She let him shape it to how he remembered it. She was sixteen, astride a strong bay mare, and he was directing her on how to use her knees to direct the animal.

“ **She isn’t listening** ,” she heard herself say in frustration.

“ **You are being to gentle, Fenlin** ,” she heard him say back at her. She watched him walk towards her and position her knees in their proper place again.

She smiled at the memory; he did not know she was crushing on him then. She had made the mistake so he would touch her.

“Why this memory,” she asked him curiously as she gazed at him.

He blushed and shook his head, before looking at her.

“It was the moment I knew you liked me,” he said quietly.

She stared at him in surprise. “You knew?” she said quickly.

He chuckled at her, and watched the memory as it unfolded.

“Yes…I knew. I thought it a child’s infatuation, and that it would pass” he said shaking his head and glancing at her with a small smile. “Then you kept up with your little tests, and…” he stopped and stared at the ground embarrassed.

“And what?” she asked him suddenly.

“And it is irreverent now,” he said calmly before looking at her.

“Would it help if I told you, that you have driven me crazy since you entered your twenties?”

She stared at him in stunned surprise.

“Really?” she asked him in a hushed tone.

He nodded and suddenly the memory warped to when she was in her late twenties and sparing with him.

“This moment,” he said quietly before moving to stand behind her, and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her to him.

Mahana watched the sparring round and laughed when she had flipped him and sat on his stomach while he stared up at her in stunned surprise.

“Right then,” he said against her ear sending small shivers along her spine.

Turning in his arms she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. The soft play of his tongue against hers only fueled her need for him. Moaning softly, she felt his hands slide over her hips to her ass and pull her to him. Abelas quickly pulled back, and breathing heavy, he opened his eyes slowly to see her grey gaze boring a hole into him.

“Have you been successful in the Wildervale,” he finally said pulling slightly away.

Mahana shook her head at his sudden change of direction, and let him go so he could move away.

“Yes, we will be onto the Emerald Graves tomorrow,” she answered him before turning away.

Abelas took a step back looking over the now blank area of the fade. He glanced at her with a small smile.

“Show me something,” he asked her quietly.

Mahana smiled at him, and grasping his hand she moved her other hand over the area. Suddenly he found himself in the middle of the Frostback Mountains. He glanced at her curiously as she showed him the memory she had with Cassandra and Maxwell. They were hunting, and she was ten. Cassandra had given her and Ellan their own blades to carry. They were laughing around a fire as Max tried to sing and then told her that her mother was better at it.

Abelas laughed and shook his head before glancing at her.

“He was a horrible singer…but he always tired for Cassandra. She liked it,” she said on a giggle.

She turned to him and pulled him to her tightly, laying her head against his chest. She felt his arms hold her tightly to him as he laid his head against the top of hers.

“I cherish these moments with you,” she said quietly.

Abelas ran his hands through her hair and placed a kiss to her temple.

“As do I,” he said softly.

She glanced up at him, and touching his face she smiled adoringly.

“Would you be okay with me telling you I love you? I mean…you don’t have to say anything. I just…” she said softly, and taking a steadying breath she gazed up at him.

He felt his heart seize in his chest at her softly spoken words.

“Ar lath ma Abelas,” she whispered gently studying his face. 

He suddenly crushed her to him and kissed her passionately. _She loves me,_ he thought happily. Pulling suddenly back he held her grey gaze as he spoke quietly.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” he said softly watching her face soften at his words.

“Really?” she said on a hushed tone.

He crushed her lips to his again, taking her breath from her. She melted into him with a soft moan, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. _There is no way I am going to last fifty years of courtship if he keeps kissing me like this,_ she thought silently.  Abelas pulled her tightly against him, wrapping her braid around his wrist as he changed the angle of his mouth. He swallowed her moan greedily, while his body was on fire with her soft sounds bathing over him.

Mahana felt an ache unlike anything she had ever known settle low in her stomach.  She slipped her hand under his shirt needing to feel his skin. Abelas let out a low groan as her fingers caressed the skin over his ribs. He knew he had to stop before he peeled the clothes from her body and did what his desire demanded of him. He pulled away gently, and heard her low moan of frustration. He felt a shiver race up his spine when she bit his lip as he pulled away.

“We shouldn’t…not even here,” he said his voice thick with unfulfilled desire.

Mahana let her fingers trail over the warm flesh of his stomach, feeling the way the muscles would tighten beneath her fingers.

“Mahana,” he said pleadingly as he pressed his lips against hers. The thrill of his sudden lack of control was intoxicating. She nibbled his lips tenderly, eliciting a low groan of need that bordered on desperation. Pulling back slowly, she gazed up at him with her own desire reflected from the smoky depths.

“It is hard to stop,” she said breathlessly before running her fingertips under the band of his leggings. Abelas heard a roaring in his ears, wanting her with every piece of his soul.

“We mustn’t,” he said breathlessly.

Mahana gazed at him for a moment before removing her hand from under his shirt, and stepping back.

“You are right,” she said softly. Standing on her tip toes she placed a kiss to his lips.

“I would much rather if this was in the flesh,” she said quietly. Abelas stilled at her words and gazed at her longingly.

“Mahana,” he said with a warning tone, and felt her fingers suddenly lay over his lips stopping his words.

“If you think I am going to wait fifty years Abelas you’re crazy,” she whispered and pulled his face to her own kissing him deeply.

Abelas let a slow groan escape as he felt her tongue tease his own.

“Spirits save me,” he whispered against her lips before his mouth devoured hers. Thrilling at his sudden attention, her fingers touched the skin of his neck while moaning into his mouth her need.

*****

Mahana moved through the dense forest as they finished shutting the next relic off. Ellan moved to stand next to her and smiled at her pleased at their progress.

“We should visit our uncles when we are done here,” he said quietly gazing at her.

She nodded at him her agreement. “They will be pleased with our progress,” she said easily with a smile.

“Daem’thal will be pleased with our progress the most I think,” he said easily putting his orb back into his pack.

“When we return,” she said easily slipping her own back into her pack.

The Forgotten ones where not what others would believe, they were so much more. They had shown them so much – taught them much and loved them deeply. The Dalish still had a hard time understanding their purpose, but she knew what it was…balance. They were no different than her and Ellan. There was a balance that was held with the two, and she enjoyed their company. They were their only living uncles that they could visit anyway.

“Soon they will be free,” Ellan said gently gazing at her.

“It shall prove interesting at least,” she said as she thought of them finally free of their beautiful prison.

“Do you think the others will be as pleased?” he asked her gently, thinking about the other Evanuris.

Mahana shook her head and snorted a laugh.

“Some – maybe, but Elgar’nan?” she said looking at him. “We shall see,” she said simply before moving away from him.

Ellan watched her walk away and knew that their Grandfather would be the most difficult. Vengeance would be most upset over what had happened, and it would be up to them to convince him that it was for the best. He could only hope that he had grown with his exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lath ma Abelas - I love you Abelas  
> Ar lath ma vhenan - I love you my heart


	9. I Could Strangle You Babae

They walked the forest path towards the Eluvian with a sense of excitement in the air. Everyone was looking forward to being home for a while.

“We should tell babae that we want to stay home for a while,” Ellan said casually. Mahana glanced at him for a moment, and then focused on the path.

“I am not opposed to the idea. Maybe _you_ should tell him yourself.”

Ellan laughs and shakes his head.

“You’re his favorite Maha. If anyone can convince him…”

Mahana stopped and gave him an exasperated look.

“You are so full of it brother. Just admit that you are afraid to ask,” she teases him. Isen moves between them and wraps a long arm over either shoulder.

“You could just tell him why.”

Ellan shook his head, while Mahana blushed before shrugging his arm off.

“Yes…I can see it now. ‘Babae…I would like to not leave for a while so I can kiss Abelas.’ Do you think that would work Isen?”

He shrugged at her and chuckled.

“You just wait little brother. When it is _your_ turn, I will remind you of this conversation.” Shaking her head at him, deciding the best course of action. “No, mamae is the best way to get him to understand. He will listen to her.”

Ellan nodded his head in agreement.

“Then you will…”

_Why does it always have to be me?_

“Yes, I will speak with mamae. She will understand,” she says simply as they came to the Eluvian.

Mahana moved through the Eluvian with her brothers and took a calming breath.

_Home_

Smiling at Ellan, they walked towards the castle weary, but just glad to be home. They had been away for more close to two months, and Mahana was tired of only kissing Abelas in the Fade. A feeling she was sure Ellan could appreciate.

They were crossing the field when they heard the blare of the horn, announcing their arrival. Alhasha dashed from the keep to greet Ellan, and when Ellan saw her he sprinted towards her to lift her into his arms. Vheraan elbowed her in the side teasingly, as they watched Ellan twirl her around while he kissed her.

“Do you think you will be picking Abelas up like that when you see him?”

Mahana snorted as she kept her eyes forward, searching for him. She _wanted_ to be greeted in such a way though. They entered the keep, and she looked around needing to see him. She finally caught sight of him leaving the planning room hallway with her father, and smiled at him brightly. _Spirits he is so handsome,_ she thought with a little sigh as she began to swiftly cross the keep towards them.

Abelas saw her smile and felt his stomach knot at the sight. He wanted to pick her up and hug her tightly to him; she had been gone far too long this time.

Solas smiled at her approach, pleased to see her and intercepted their greeting.

“The council will want a report on your progress,” he commented as he hugged her.

“Now, we just returned?” she asked him glancing at Abelas quickly, then back to her father.

Solas did not miss her glance at his General, and nodded his head as he tried to look contrite.

“You have something else that requires your attention right this moment?” He asked her calmly.  He saw her gaze at Abelas again, and then at him. She frowned for a moment before her face became a calm mask, much like his own.

Abelas watched the frustration cross her delicate features before she could cover it quickly. He stood quietly beside his King and felt his own growing frustration at having to wait to properly greet her. He glanced at him for a moment before focusing forward.

She felt the frustration build in her stomach as she stared at her father.

_Why is purposely doing this_

_Funny how he isn’t requiring Ellan to come_

_How is that fair_

_It isn’t_

Finally, gazing at her father irritated she raised her eyebrow at him.

“Shall I gather Ellan for you as well, father?” she asked him deceptively calm.

Solas could see his son standing with Alhasha lost in conversation. He gazed at them for a moment and finally shook his head.

“That will not be necessary, I am sure that you can give an accurate account. Your brother appears to be…detained,” he said easily.

_I would be too if you weren’t so damn stubborn,_ she thought irritated. Narrowing her eyes ever so slightly at his obvious maneuver, she bent her head slightly towards him.

“Well we shouldn’t keep them waiting then father, it would _appear_ rude.” She said with a tone of irritation before walking down the stairs to the planning room. Solas heard the quiet reprimand, and ignored it as he followed behind her. Abelas felt a slight lift at the corners of his lips at her play on words.

 

Annoyed with everything her father had done thus far, she had not gotten her proper greeting with Abelas. Rinsing her hair quickly, she started scrubbing her skin with aggravated strokes.

_I have been home for three days, and still no opportunity to see Abelas…especially when father sent him to some bordering city ,for some unknown reason directly after the council meeting._

_Mahana I need you to do this – Mahana you need to get this done - Mahana…Mahana…Mahana - I swear by the spirits if he thinks I am leaving next week, he is in for a form of….rebellion!_

She slammed her palms into the water in frustration, spraying water everywhere.

_I need to calm down…he will return today. I will have my time with him after I speak with babae…he can be made to see reason._

She stepped from the bath and dried herself roughly. _I haven’t even had a chance to greet him properly,_ she thought angrily again. _NO…my anger will not help, I must keep calm._  Dressing quickly she left her apartments, taking the family stairway from behind the castle. Walking up the stairs that led to her parent’s apartments, she walked straight to her father’s study door wanting answers.

Mahana knocked and heard his soft reply to enter. Opening the door she saw him sitting behind his desk reading reports – _always reading reports_ , she thought.

“May I speak with you for a moment father?”

Solas looked up at her and smiled as he laid down the papers.

“Of course,” he said easily. Laying his papers down, he moved from behind his desk and sat in the chair next to her. Mahana took a steadying breath before looking at him.

“Both myself, and Ellan, have discussed waiting a month before we leave again.”

Solas gazed at her with a quizzical look, silently urging her to continue.

“Well I would like to spend more time with Abelas, and he would like to do the same with Alhasha.”

“Ah, I see” he said simply.

She studied his expression and saw that he gave nothing away. Reaching up, she slid a lock of red her hair behind her ear. Solas saw the bracelet tinkling softly with her movement, and it reminded him that she was no longer his baby girl. Taking her hand, he looked at it closely, appreciating the charms he knew she loved. These new ones were showing family members symbols, and looking carefully he saw the sword engraved along the cuff.

“I am sure that we can arrange for chaperoned excursions for you, and Abelas,” he said letting her hand go before standing.

Mahana stared at his back for a moment and shook her head.

“You are not serious,” she said quietly.

Solas turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course I am serious Mahana. It is called _Courtship_ for a reason. These things must be carefully monitored when a couple is alone.”

She stared at him in stunned surprise unable to keep her anger in check.

“Will Ellan, also have a Chaperone for his excursions with Alhasha?” she bit out.

Solas did not say anything and her gaze narrowed as she gestured angrily.

“This is such bullshit,” she spat standing.

“I do not understand what has you so upset. This is part of…” He started as she cut him off angrily.

“An old-fashioned system that should no longer exists. Even you and mamae didn’t follow the tradition.” Sighing she saw his look of anger at her and couldn’t stop her tongue. “You hypocrite! You expect _me_ to follow this…tradition, but not Ellan.”

“Enough! Spirits you are your mother’s child,” he said truly vexed.

“Why, because I can see the double standard for what it is? Fen’edhis! You are purposely trying to make this courtship difficult,” she yelled angrily at him.

“You haven’t…” He swallowed nervously, “slept with him, have you?” he said quietly scared to have an answer.

“Sweet spirits, that is none of your business” she said her face red with embarrassment.

He felt his anger burst forward quickly at her lack of answer. _That is not what I wanted to hear,_ he thought fiercely.

“So you have,” he said bitingly.

“That is **not** what I said,” she argued hotly.

Solas grabbed the door of his study, and ripped it off its hinges with his anger.

“Where are you going?” she asked feeling a level of alarm at his sudden violence.

“ **To speak to my General!** ” he roared as he walked out the door.

Nononono…her mind chanted as she ran through the apartments looking for her mother. Finding her in her chair drawing, she came to a screeching halt.

“Father thinks Abelas and I have slept together,” she said fearful.

“Have you?” She asked her quickly with a sly grin.

“No mamae – we haven’t,” she said with a groan.

Salihn chuckled and laid her sketch pad down to follow her daughter to where she would find her mate.

 

“Have you lost your damn mind?” he said angrily throwing his door open, and stalking towards him.

“Fen’Harel?” he questioned calmly turning towards him.

“Explain yourself quickly” he said warningly.

“My Lord, if I knew what I need to explain that would help.” He said calmly.

Solas’ eyes narrowed coldly as he spat out the one word that should fill him with anxiety.

“Mahana”

“What about Mahana,” he said slowly watching him cautiously.

“Ah, yes – my daughter…my **only** daughter. How could you ignore the rules of courtship, and sleep with her,” he growled as he stalked closer.

Abelas’ face now held its own level of anger as he opened his mouth to answer.

“Do not dignify that with an answer vhenan,” Mahana said from the doorway slightly panting from her rush to get there.

Mahana walked into Abelas’ office with her mother following closely behind her, and felt her own rage at her father’s words. Salihn laid a restraining hand on Mahana’s shoulder, and moved around her towards Solas.

“My love, you have no right to be angry at them.” She said calmly as he turned to look at her in surprise.

“You knew? Why was I not told?” he asked her angrily.

“There is nothing to know ma’lath – they have not done anything wrong…not that I would blame them if they did,” she muttered.

He stared at her in shock and shook his head.

“There are very strict guidelines on how this is done,” he started and he saw his wife hold up her hand looking at him angrily.

“Stop, I am the Keeper of Knowledge for the people ma’lath. I am quite versed in the damn processes, so do not start lecturing me as it seems you are suddenly fond of doing for your daughter.” Taking a deep breath, she saw Mahana standing next to Abelas, and gave her a comforting smile.

“If Abelas is who she wants to sleep with, it is none of our business if they have or have not.” She said looking now at her husband tenderly. “We cannot expect some fifty year-long engagement out of them ma’lath; especially when we did not.” She saw his face redden with embarrassment.

“Vhenan, there is a reason that the courtship takes...” Salihn waved a hand at him dismissively.

“Cheese and rice, our children were conceived before we were even bonded, and born on our wedding day. We have no high moral ground to stand on here, ma’lath. We were not chaste…by any means,” she said sensibly.

He stared at his mate for a long moment before pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat. He glanced at his daughter as she looked at him with those eyes he could never say no to. With a heavy sigh he nodded his head in agreement.

“Okay” he said quietly.

He grabbed Salihn’s hand and let her lead him away. “We must discuss this sharing our history with our children.” He said reprovingly, while following her through the door.

She laughed at him as she stretched up to kiss his cheek.

“I have something I would like to – share with you, privately wolf,” she said teasingly letting his hand go, and taking off at a jog.

“Fen’edhis Salihn – what the – oh…” he realized what she meant and took off at a run after her.

Mahana turned to look at Abelas, embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

“I am sorry that…”

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. He had waited long enough to kiss her that his spirit starved for it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into him with a soft sigh of pleasure. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathless. Mahana held onto his chest plate with a smug grin on her lips.

“Now that is a proper greeting,” she said pleased.

He chuckled, “and I am hardly finished” he said taking her lips again. Mahana smiled against his lips at the words, and slid her arms around his neck to pull him closer, while he teased her lips to open for him.

_Finally_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babae - father  
> Mamae - Mother  
> Fen'edhis - wolf cock (universal type of swear word)  
> vhenan - my heart  
> ma'lath - my love


	10. I Will If You Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long while since I have updated this story, and I do apologize. Sometimes the writing muse only lets me focus on one, so I hope you will forgive my slow to update.

Mahana walked across the training grounds finally having found Abelas amongst a group of his men. It had taken her days, but she had planned out exactly what she wanted to do, and how she was going to do it…now she just had to convince him to go along. Taking a calming breath to still the nervous fluttering in her stomach, she squared her shoulders and walked towards him.

 

Abelas turned at the sound of her soft chiming of the charms she wore around her ankle. He saw that her fire, red hair was down and lightly flowing behind her as she walked towards him. Her simple grey tunic and black leggings sent a spinning tingle directly to where he didn’t want it to go, and it took everything he had to not fidget. When she reached him he took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

“Abelas may I have a moment of your time?” She smiled at him enjoying the slight raise of his eyebrow at her as he rose from her hand.

“Of course,” he said falling into step next to her.

Gathering all her courage she stopped and held his gaze after they had walked a short distance away from the others.

“I would like it if you would accompany me to Navarra.”

She did not miss the surprised expression on his face at the request, and then it changed to his sudden military face.

“How many others do you require I bring with us?” He asked her slipping his arms behind his back in complete General mode.

“None” she answered folding her own arms behind her back. It was hard to suppress the giddy feeling that flew through her stomach with his stunned expression. She saw that he was now starting to understand, and bent his head to speak softer.

“Mahana,” he said with a warning tone, and she smiled impishly up at him.

“Abelas,” she replied and watched mesmerized by his reaction to the request. When he continued to be silent she finally let out a sigh of understanding.

“I can see that you do not want to go Abelas, but do not want to tell me no. It is quite alright. If we are to not go to Navarra, then I will leave with my brothers on the morrow.”

She spun on her heel unwilling to let him know that his not wanting to go hurt and felt his hand grab her arm, gently detaining her retreat.

“When would you like us to leave,” he asked her gently.

She turned quickly to look at him and smiled brightly with excitement.

“First light,” she said quickly sounding a bit breathless. His simple nod of agreement, sent her soaring, and she wrapped her arms around him quickly.

“Pack for a week vhenan,” she tells him before walking away with barely contained excitement.

Abelas watched her walk…no saunter away from him and felt himself heat at the sight of her slightly swaying hips. He didn’t know if he had the strength to stay away from her for a whole week. He rubbed his face anxiously before his eyes moved back to follow her retreat.

 

 

Mahana packed her bag and placed it on the table before turning to look around her room. Everything that made her was in here in some form or another. She moved slowly along the mantle and ran her fingertips over the drawings her mother had made of her with her various aunts and uncles and let out a small sigh of sadness.

“You already know I am in love,” she said quietly towards the many pictures. “Try and love him as I do,” she said glancing at Uncle Cullen’s picture and picked it up off of her table.

“You knew him,” she said and clutched the picture to her bowing her head.

“Please, agree with my choice Uncle…I need him,” she said quietly to her empty room before placing his photo back on her table.

Moving towards her bed, she changed quickly and slipped beneath the thick blankets. Pulling them up over her shoulder she reached for the Fade almost giddy with excitement for the new day to dawn.

 

 

Abelas stared at his room and rubbed his face in frustration before slipping another shirt into his pack. He turned quickly at the sudden knocking at his door and only prayed it wasn’t Mahana. He was going to have a difficult enough time sleeping. He slipped a shirt on and answered the door and found Sahlin stood waiting.

“May I take just a moment of your time,” she asked as she looked at him calmly and he nodded before opening the door wider.

He watched as she moved into his room and looked around before holding his gaze.

“I know what my daughter is up to, and she is…” she stopped and then laughed loudly before looking at him.

“Well, she is like me,” she finally said calmly.

“My lady,” he started and stopped at her sudden unladylike snort.

“Just stop Abelas; my daughter is old enough to make her own decisions in such matters. “

Abelas watched as she moved around his room absently and then turn to him.

“I also know that my daughter truly loves you…or she would never bring you to Cassandra’s house in Nevarra.”

Her admission made his heart race and he felt a small sweat break out over his body.

“This home is important to her, Abelas. That means _you_ are important to her, do you understand?” she asked him and he stared at her for a moment

“I am…” He stopped for a moment almost unsure what to say and saw Salihn gaze at him knowingly.

“You are her heart…don’t break it or I will be forced to kill you quicker than Fen’Harel can say, ‘ _may the Dread Wolf take you_ ,” she said with a smile.

Abelas gazed at her and had no doubt she meant it and nodded his head at her as she moved towards his door.

“Oh, and Abelas,” she said pulling his eyes to hers and he saw her gentle smile.

“Please try and have a good time,” she said and left closing the door softly behind her leaving him to stare at the wooden door.

“Fen’edhis,” he muttered before moving to finish packing his bag.

 

 

“You’re grinding your teeth again my love,” Salihn said calmly as she looked at Solas.

He let out a heavy sigh and mentally relaxed his jaw for the millionth time since she had told him of their daughter’s plans.

“Why again did you talk me into agreeing to this?”

He heard her soft laughter that still made his heart race.

“Because she is a grown woman, and you can’t smother her back into being a child.”

“This type of act she is creating only leads to…”

“Grandchildren, I am quite aware of our daughter’s intentions Solas. I don’t need a play by play.”

Salihn laughed at his sudden look of horror.

“Fen’edhis,” he growled and rubbed his face. Her hand glided over his cheek and turned him to face her.

“Now stop this foolishness, and take me to bed wolf I grow weary of your worrying.”

He slowly began to smile and suddenly swept her up into his arms.

“As you command,” he growled and bit at her neck making her laugh.

 

*****

They met at the Eluvian and Mahana smiled at him before stepping through. Abelas glanced back at Solas and Sahlin who stood as the only witnesses to their departure, and his hand tightened around the strap of his pack before he bowed towards them and followed after Mahana.

_Sweet Spirits, what have I gotten myself into,_ he thought quickly with the weightlessness of the mirror. He found solid ground beneath his foot and saw her quick smile at him as she tightened her pack around her making his stomach drop.

“Come on, it will take us over half the day to reach the mirror,” she said and turned away from him.

Abelas followed quietly behind her. He had a large nervous knot in the center of his belly that he could not eliminate. When it had crested mid-day, they stopped and she pulled out a wrapped cheesecloth from her bag and handed it to him as she sat next to him. He unwrapped the cloth and saw a sandwich, an apple and a small hunk of cheese.

He glanced at her and saw that she had similar fare and took a bite out of his sandwich. He watched her chew for a long moment before he realized he was just staring and focused on his food.

“It is strange to travel without constant conversation going on around me. I don’t think I have ever experienced it before now.”

His eyes met hers and saw the lopsided smile and his heart raced. Smiling at her he then gazed back at his sandwich.

“Do you find it difficult traveling with your brothers?” He finally asked her before taking a bite.

Mahana chuckled and shook her head.

“No, well, sometimes. My brothers are sometimes either very stupid or very immature. They drive me insane with the things they will get up to when we are out.”

Abelas laughed, he could only imagine what they got up to.

“There were times like that when I traveled with your father and mother. They are both sometimes very childlike with their antics. Your father once put lizards in my bedroll, while on a mission to save slaves in route to Tevinter,” he told her and enjoyed the sound of her laughter as is caressed him and she bumped his shoulder with her own.

“He did not, you tease,” she said and saw him shake his head.

“No, I am not. Your mother can be just as devious. She once enchanted legs onto a snake to scare one of my men when she found out he did not like the creatures.”

Mahana giggled at the idea and took a drink out of her water canteen and passed it over to him.

“My mother I can believe, my father he is just always so…serious,” she said and took the canteen back and set it on the ground.

Abelas shook his head and smiled.

“He wasn’t always,” he said and finished with his sandwich before he took a bite of his apple.

“That must also mean that you were not always so serious either,” she pointed out and saw his slow smile form.

“Perhaps,” he finally gave her enjoying her quick laugh.

“Always so mysterious,” she muttered and finally took a bite of her apple.

He noticed some of the juice running down the corner of her mouth and leaned in to lick the tart juice from her lips. When he pulled back she could see the mischievous glint in his eyes and his slightly roguish smile.

“I am not always so mysterious, vhenan,” he said softly and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his tasting the tart apple on his tongue as it seductively glided over hers. Slightly breathless when they parted, her eyes opened slowly and she smiled brightly at him.

“We should finish our lunch. I want to make a good time because I have a surprise for you,” she said.

Abelas looked at her questioningly and she only shook her head.

“You’ll see,” was all she would offer and saw the glint of something flash in her eyes before she could mask it. He knew right then that whatever she was planning would try his restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart  
> Fen'edhis - wolf dick (lovely universal cuss word)


	11. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while. My muse is totally focused on one story so this has been sitting in the folder and I finally got my muse to follow me into editing and helping me. I hope it is okay and those of you following are not disappointed.

Mahana ran her hand over the surface of the Eluvian that led directly to the property using the old passcode.

“O criador me abençoa,” she said softly smiling at Abelas’ raised eyebrow at the password.

“Well she was Andrastian,” she offered as an answer before stepping through the mirror.

Abelas stepped behind her and she turned to close the mirror and laced her fingers with his.

“Come on, I will show you to your room and then give you a tour of the house.”

Abelas followed behind her as she led him down a short cobbled path towards a modest sized stone built home. As soon as he reached the doors he felt the magic bleeding through the rock surface and stopped.

Mahana gazed at him knowingly and gave him a soft smile.

“This is one of the first places we brought the veil down as it was very thin here.”

She removed the ward on the door and pulled him inside with her.

Abelas glanced around at the small room that still had a few cloaks hanging on wooden pegs along the wall. He noticed that the house was perfectly preserved with magic against dust and rot, and felt the subtle touches of her magic in the air telling him that she was the one to cast the enchantment.

Mahana led him through the small room into the kitchen and through the next corridor of a sitting area towards a staircase. He followed behind her up the stairs and she turned to the first door on the right and opened the door.

“This is usually Ellan’s room, but he won’t mind that you will be using it for our stay.”

Abelas let out a small breath of relief that she hadn’t expected them to try and stay in the same room. That relief was short lived when she motioned to the door across the hall from him and realized this was going to be a trying week.

“That is usually mine,” she said and left him in the room and entered her room across the hall.

Rubbing his face he set his pack down and glanced around the room that was a little smaller than his own not taking in any of the furbishings still thinking of her across the hall. Rubbing his face he still couldn’t believe he had let her talk him into this and heard the soft tinkling of her charms as she entered the room again.

“Would you like to rest for a while? I was just going to start dinner,” she offered gently and he gazed at her noticing her own nervousness.

Shaking his head ‘no’, he felt his stomach tighten at her gentle smile before she left and headed back down the stairs.

_Fen’edhis, this is going to be a long week._

 

Mahana moved around the kitchen humming as she began moving about the room gathering what she would need for dinner. The people that resided in the house down the way had been accommodating with making sure she had the staples in the house. She gazed out the window and saw the rabbits in the herb garden and smiled. Opening the door and with a flick of her fingers, she called lightning, killing one rabbit instantly. Smiling pleased with herself that she only got one and didn’t scare the others until she walked into the garden, she picked up the rabbit and headed back towards the kitchen.

Abelas was waiting for her and her heart sped up while her cheeks reddened as she moved around him.

Abelas stopped her and took the rabbit.

“I will prepare it,” he answered her questioning look.

Smiling at him she nodded and went about preparing the rest of their meal.

Abelas went outside and went through the motions of preparing the rabbit for dinner. He could hear her humming inside and a small smile lit his features. She sounded much like her mother right now when they had been out on missions freeing slaves. She would hum over the cooking fire as she worked. He stopped suddenly realizing that he had never thought to find himself in this position. For years his duty to Mythal would never have allowed him, and his choosing to help Fen’Harel had opened the doors to his freedom.

Finishing the rabbit with quick work, he walked back inside and saw the long metal skewer sitting on the counter waiting for the rabbit. Finishing the rabbit’s preparation he moved towards the fire and suddenly stopped his actions when Mahana called to him.

“Wait! I have to season it,” she said hurriedly.

Abelas handed the skewer to her with the rabbit hanging on it and watched as she poured seasons into her hands and began rubbing them into the meat. He had seen Salihn do something similar on their travels and hid his smile.

“My mother showed me how to cook over a fire,” she said absently finishing the seasoning and motioning him to go ahead and put it on the fire. “She always had a bag of seasons with her when we went out and she would tell me, ‘ _we are not savages da’len’_ as she would season whatever meat we had.”

Abelas chuckled as he recalled something similar as he watched her wash her hands over the small kitchen basin.

Mahana gazed at him over her shoulder and saw that his hair was still tightly braided and with her own curiosity she couldn’t contain the question any longer.

“Do you ever unbraid your hair, Abelas?”

He was slightly surprised by her question and reached up to touch the thick wrap of blonde-white braids at his neck.

“Of course, every time I bathe,” he replied.

She smiled at him and shook her head chuckling softly.

“And then you re-braid them right after?” She asked him curiously.

He looked at her now curious where she was going with this line of conversation.

“Yes, of course, it is easier to do when it is wet” he replied simply.

Mahana giggled and grabbed the end of her long braid and unwrapped the leather thong that secured the ends.

“Maybe we could let our hair down then,” she teased him as she undid her braid.

Abelas held her playful gaze and understanding dawned on him suddenly at what she really wanted. _She wants to see what it looks like outside of its normal position._ With a knowing smile, he reached back and removed the thick leather thong that held the multiple braids together.

Mahana watched as he started to undo his hair and bit her lip in expectation. It was something she had always day-dreamed about. What it would look like free around his strong, wide shoulders. She stood silently while he worked and when it was all finally free hanging to almost his waist her stomach fell to her toes. _He was beyond beautiful;_ she thought suddenly swallowing past the lump of desire in her throat.

“Is this pleasing to you,” he questioned her with a knowing smirk.

Mahana walked towards him slowly with a soft smile, making his mouth suddenly dry with the subtle sway of her hips as she walked towards him.

“More than you can even imagine,” she said running her hands through the long blonde-white strands that curled from being braided so tightly.

He felt her fingers massage over his scalp and could not stop the soft moan of pleasure with her action. He had envisioned her like this, touching him in this manner. Pulling her towards him as she fisted her hand lightly within his hair his heart double beat in his chest.

“Mahana,” he whispered warningly and was silenced with the touch of her lips pressed against his.

Her mouth moved seductively over his and he was helpless to do anything but respond. Grasping her face, he kissed her demandingly needing this. Lightning dancing over his skin and the feel of her magic mingling with his was almost too much. Her soft moan and the feel of her body melting into his had his hands moving from her face to her waist to pull her just a bit closer so he could feel her against him.

Mahana was overwhelmed with sensations. Every nerve tingled at the full contact of his chest to her hip connection. The soft glide of his tongue over hers made her softly moan again and tighten her hold within his hair.

The smell of smoke filtered through her desire thickened brain and she pulled slightly away.

“Do you smell something burning?” She said against his lips.

Abelas turned to look at the rabbit over the fire and let her go at the site of it completely engulfed in flames.

“Fen’edhis,” he said quickly moving towards the rabbit.

Mahana started laughing at the site and shook her head. _Oh, my mother would so not be proud of me burning dinner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O criador me abençoa -Portuguese for Maker, bless me


	12. A Meal Of Frustration

First Night

 

Abelas watched Mahana move through the house back towards the kitchen to close the windows. Now that the smoke had cleared from their burnt dinner, and they were able to salvage some of the meat, she went about making a stew instead. He rubbed his face smiling at what had caused the meal to burn.

Leaning back on the couch, he listened to her humming as she moved around and closed his eyes to just listen. The soft tinkling of her charms that she wore around her ankle and now the one he had given her around her wrist seemed to keep time with her humming.

He opened his eyes when the humming grew a bit louder along with the sounds of her charms and saw she carried two glasses of wine. Taking the one she held out for him, she sat down next to him, hips touching, and small sideways glances causing his pulse to race.

She reached up and slid some of his hair behind his ear, softly caressing the outer shell with her fingertip. Abelas felt a shiver of want race through his body with the simple caress. She slowly slid her fingers down his neck and away from him causing sparks on his skin wherever it touched. The flare of desire was immediate with the simple touch. Taking her hand that had just caressed his neck he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

He looked at the hand he held before kissing it. _Her soft hands are capable of so many things_ , he thought, tracing her knuckles with his lips as his eyes held her darkening grey gaze. Her powers could be frightening and highly sensual all at once.

She turned her hand so her palm was against his and she caused a small little ball of light to form between their hands. He felt her magic tingle over his skin, the coolness from the simple mage light she created between them. He looked at their joined hands and then back into her eyes, basking in her smile that was just for him.

She leaned towards him and he wanted her lips on his, he wanted…no, he craved the taste her. Leaning down towards her he saw her wink at him as her smile grew.

“Dinner is ready, vhenan,” she said softly.

Her husky voice snapped him back to reality. _Spirits protect me,_ this is going to be the longest week of my life, he realized with a mental groan. Releasing her hand, he chuckled and mentally kicked himself at the thick sound of his voice, and cleared his throat.

“Very well, I am quite hungry,” he replied and blushed at her raised eyebrow.

_Fenedhis!_

Mahana smiled at him impishly before placing a brief kiss on his lips.

“Good,” she replied.

Laughing at the sound of his groan, she stood up and held her hand out towards him.

Abelas shook his head and took the hand she offered, letting her lead him to the kitchen.

 

Second Night

 

Mahana stared at her ceiling sighing with a small amount of frustration. So far Abelas had effectively outmaneuvered her advances. He obviously had the willpower, she lacked.

_This is ridiculous…he’s across the hall go to him_

_That would be rude_

_Are you serious?_

_I can’t just walk in there and yell – TAKE ME DAMN IT!_

_Yes you can_

_Hush it!_

Groaning she slapped her hands down at her sides expelling a frustrated sigh before throwing the covers suddenly away.

“Hot spring bath,” she said aloud and moved to grab her supplies.

She moved on silent footsteps down the hall and stairs. Opening the door she headed directly for the cave that held the spring just across from the herb garden.

_This will lull me to sleep_

_So would some tea like your mother has told you to drink_

Scrunching her face with the thought of the stuff she shook her head.

_I would rather drown, than drink that stuff_

_You are your father’s daughter_

_Shut it!_

 

 

Abelas lay staring up at his ceiling in frustration. Mahana had effectively tied him into one giant knot before sending him to bed. He knew what she was doing, and he was trying to resist but it was getting very difficult. Already tonight he had felt the need to relieve himself twice hoping that would alleviate his constant craving for her.

To his utter despair, it had not. Sighing heavily again, he threw the covers back and got up. _I will soak in the hot spring and maybe that will distract me from her being just across the hall. Spirits have mercy on him, it was only the second night,_ he thought.

 

 

Mahana pulled her nightgown over her head and slipped into the water taking a deep breath of pleasure. Turning her back towards the entrance, she untied her loose braid and dunked under the water enjoying the way the heat soothed her.

_This might actually work_

_So would sex_

_Yes…yes it would_

Sighing to herself, she worked the soap into her scalp before slipping beneath the surface to rinse her hair.

 

 

Abelas entered the cave, walking slightly hunched over down the short corridor and placed his towel on the rock, grateful he could fully stand up in this chamber. Stretching his back, he pulled his tunic over his head when he heard someone break the surface of the water. His eyes saw the long red hair that stuck to her back and some of it floated on the water’s surface.

_Fenedhis!_

His quick intake of breath alerted her to his presence and her head swiveled to look over her shoulder at him as her arms crossed quickly to cover her breasts.

He turned quickly and there was a sudden burst of pain from his nose as he smashed it into the low rock wall archway.

“Fenedhis,” he muttered grabbing his nose.

Even in pain as he was, he couldn’t unsee her naked shoulder and wet hair draped down her back.

Mahana watched with embarrassment coloring her face. He obviously did not realize she was already using the hot spring. _What do I do now?_ She thought, feeling slightly panicked.

“I didn’t realize you were already in here Mahana, I’m sorry to intrude,” he mumbled through his hand at the cave wall.

“It’s quite alright, Abelas. It is big enough for the both of us,” she replied.

She saw his back get very ridged and shake his head vigorously.

“No, that would not be a wise idea,” he said quickly.

_Does he not want to see me?_ Now unsure, and feeling slightly insecure, she moved towards the edge of the pool.

“Why would that not be a wise idea?” she asked him.

Abelas heard that her voice was closer and gripped the wall.

“I am sure you are quite aware as to why it is not wise,” he replied with a strained voice.

“Do you…not, want to look at me?” she wished she didn’t sound so unsure of herself.

Abelas shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“It is most definitely not because I don’t want to Mahana – Spirits know that I do,” he uttered.

“It’s just bathing Abelas, people do it all the time.”

Abelas started laughing and shaking his head at her words. _Spirits preserve him, he was weakening._

“Yes, I am well aware they do. Just not everyone does it with someone they want to make love to.”

Mahana stared at his back as she folded her arms on the edge and rested her chin.

“Abelas, please turn around. I promise, you will not see anything but my arms and face,” she requested softly.

Abelas hesitantly turned and stared into her smoky gaze feeling as if he were drowning. Motioning for him to come closer with her finger, he moved to lay on the floor so they were at face level.

Smiling into his yellow gaze, she ran her hand over his cheek and leaned up to press her lips against his. The roughness of the rock against her breasts sent tingles through her body making her ache with a need she couldn’t describe. There were so many things she didn’t understand or know, but she knew one thing for certain – she wanted him. She moaned softly, deepening the kiss and Abelas felt his resolve melting with each swipe of her wet tongue against his.

She softly panted against his lips and slowly opened her eyes to look at him and felt his whole world flip upside down.

“Perhaps tomorrow I will change your mind,” she whispered huskily.

Caressing her cheek, he smiled at her tenderly.

“Perhaps,” he replied his voice just as thick.

Briefly kissing her again, he stood and grabbed his towel. Leaving the chamber and her with yet another erection he would take care of in his room. At this rate, he would be out of small clothes by tomorrow.

Mahana watched him leave.

_Tomorrow… I will convince him tomorrow_

_Oh, just tie him down and take him already_

Snorting at her own thoughts, she quickly finished bathing and headed back to her room for what she was sure would be a restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - wolf dick/shit/fuck/damn it (a beautiful universal curse words)  
> Vhenan - my heart


	13. Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***NSFW***

Third Night

 

Mahana stood outside gazing up at the stars. When she had awoken that morning, she had found him with his hair tightly bound back into their normal braids and had come to a compromise with him. While they were on this small get away, he would leave his hair unbound as would she. She loved the way his light, white-blonde hair hung around him. They had played chess, gone fishing together and even read quietly while snuggled on the couch together. Overall, the closeness she felt with him all day only increased her desire for him. She had loved him for so long; she wanted to take that next step with him.

She heard him leave the house and come up behind her. Closing her eyes in anticipation and just a little apprehension, she prayed for courage. She wanted him with every spec of her being and she didn’t want to wait any longer. She felt his hands gently push her hair over her shoulder before he began kneading the knots out them. Moaning softly with the feeling of his hands on her, she let her head fall back to rest against his chest.

That little sound undid him, and he couldn’t have stopped himself if he had even wanted to. The entire day she had snuggled against him, kissed him, touched him and he was on a sensory overload from her attentions. Lowering his head, he placed soft, lazy kisses to the side of her neck that she had exposed to him.

The heady smell of lavender and the Fade on her skin had been driving him crazy all day. The hands he had on her shoulders slid down her arms to encircle her waist, pulling her tightly into the warmth of his body. His fingers slipped beneath her tunic and found the bare flesh of her stomach and traced the soft outline of the muscle.

Nuzzling behind her ear gently, elicited another soft moan from her lips. Each caress of his lips and fingers on her skin sent lightning and fire shooting along her nerves. There was an emptiness inside that craved him. Heat pooled low in her belly and dampness built between her thighs with the soft flick of his tongue over her skin. She didn’t understand this unquenchable need she was feeling, but she knew he could fill it and she wanted him too.

He felt her racing pulse beneath his lips with each gentle nip, or soft taste of her skin with his tongue, softly encouraging the sounds that came from her throat. He wanted her unlike anything he had ever wanted before in his long life…and that scared him. Courtship was too last fifty years, he knew this, and yet he found it almost unbearable to think about.

He knew he had to stop if he didn’t this would go too far. With a last little kiss, he started to release her. He knew he could endure this desire if he but let her go.

Mahana felt his retreat even before his lips left her skin. Turning in his arms, she grabbed the front of his shirt roughly with both hands. Holding his beautiful golden yellow eyes, she saw the blazing need in them as she knew would be reflected in her own. She slipped one of her hands easily around his neck and the other up to caress his face, feeling the soft skin along his jaw. The question she could read in his eyes couldn’t help but excite her even more than his lips on her neck had.

“Don’t stop Abelas,” she quietly said.

Biting her lower lip, Abelas groaned.  He shook his head, and with his eyes closed, she could feel his reserve thinning.

“Mahana,” he began and her finger lay over his lips stopping him.

“I need you, Abelas, please stay with me tonight. Don’t go to bed alone,” she pleaded with him.

He watched as she slid her tongue along her lower lip to wet it in her nervousness and felt his indecision flee. Pulling her roughly against him with barely leashed restraint, he plundered her lips.

Mahana had no idea the simple action would cause such a maelstrom of need within this quiet man and the excitement pulsed through her veins as he lifted her from her feet, caressing her tongue with his own. The passion he expressed had her melting into his hard strength and wrapping her legs around him. With each stroke of his tongue against hers, that pooling heat turned into a blazing fire that settled low in her belly. He swallowed her moans; the feeling of his arousal nestled against her ignited that little pool to a frenzy. She needed to feel and taste every inch of him… now.

His hands grasped the soft curves of her bottom and pulled her tighter against him. Mahana tightened her legs around his waist to hold him to her and he thought he might lose his mind right there. He couldn’t breathe, and the soft panting of her breath against his lips, and the way her fingers combed through his hair to grip his neck, he could feel her trying to get even closer. With each small movement of her body, he got even harder. Spirit’s preserve him, he didn’t know how long he could take this kind of torture and yet he couldn’t stop himself from pushing her and himself further into the abyss. 

His fingers glided over her ribs beneath her tunic until he felt the soft swell of her breast and teased the underside with his thumb, feeling her ragged breath against his neck as she kissed his skin.

Abelas rested his forehead against hers trying to get himself under control before he took her here in a damn field. Regrettably, his thumb did not receive that message for it didn’t stop its gentle teasing of the underswell of her breast.

Placing her back on the ground, he about had himself under control when he felt the air leave his lungs as her hands slid under his shirt and touched his skin. Quickly grabbing her hands to stay them, he heard her frustrated growl with him, which he honestly understood because he felt the same way. A small laugh left his lips at the situation they found themselves in.

Mahana bit her lip as she held his gaze unsure if he would stay with her tonight.

Abelas saw the unsure look in her eyes and felt his world come undone.

“Come with me,” he said softly. Lacing his fingers with hers, he took a step backward.

She smiled and followed him back into the house. Closing the door, Mahana launched herself into his arms surprising him. The sound of his husky laughter danced over her senses as she kissed and nibbled on his neck, wrapping her legs back around his waist.

He carried her towards the stairs his fingers twitched where they held her with the soft flutters of her lips along the column of his neck. _Spirits if she keeps this up we are never going to make it to her room_ , he realized when her lips latched onto his sensitive ear.

He was halfway up the stairs when her tongue did scandalous things to the skin behind his ear and his knees wobbled precariously and he suddenly sat down on the next step before they fell. Holding her face he plundered her lips mercilessly, her tongue gliding along his tantalizingly. When he finally lifted his lips from hers, her half-lidded, desire-filled gaze sent lightning dancing through his body. Standing again, he took the last steps and moved quickly down the hall spurred by her husky laughter. He walked towards her bed and she had a hold of his tunic pulling him down with her as he laid her down on the thick comforter.

Her lips were teasing him and he moaned with the taste of her. He slipped his hand beneath the hem of her tunic and touched the soft skin that lies over her ribs and felt her subtle shiver beneath his fingertips followed by the quick flare of her magic with the soft touch.

Mahana watched as Abelas knelt up and pulled his tunic off, throwing it away from him before descending to take her lips again. The feel of his skin, the strong muscles of his back beneath her fingertips sent a craving through her she had never known. She wanted more and gently pushed him to lie on his back. She pressed kisses on every exposed inch of his skin she had been touching and felt the tensing of muscles beneath her lips.

Abelas moaned loudly with her soft attention, taking a ragged breath as she licked and then nipped at one of his nipples. _Fenedhis, she is torturing me_ , and he didn’t ever want it to stop.

Mahana lazily licked and bit her way down his hardened stomach enthralled at the tightening of his stomach muscles beneath her lips. With each soft touch of her lips, he made small pleasurable sounds.

He wanted this moment to last and where she was headed he didn’t think he would. Pulling her up, he nipped at her lip before kissing the corner of her mouth and moving down the column of her neck rolling her slowly to her back.

She whimpered with the many sensations that rushed over and through her. His hands splayed across her stomach and he bent to kiss her navel.

Abelas kissed every inch of skin he exposed while he slowly moved her tunic up her body. He had dreamt this moment for so long, he wanted to make it pleasurable for her.

When the shirt reached just below her breasts, Mahana grabbed the hem and pulled it over her head. She saw Abelas’ eyes widen with the action and bit her lip nervously. Squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment, she was unsure as to how to proceed.

Abelas sat suddenly dazed at the view of her full, pink-tipped breasts now in front of him. He had dreamed of what she would look like and he suddenly realized his imagination was not as good as the reality. Placing his fingers under her chin he wanted her to understand how much he desired her.

“Open your beautiful eyes for me, Mahana.”

She slid them open slowly and he felt himself drowning in the smoky grey pools that stared back at him shyly.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

She ran her hand over his jaw as his eyes held hers, and he saw her teasing smile.

“There isn’t anything I don’t want you to do with me or to me, Abelas. I’m more afraid that it will not be pleasurable for you,” she admitted softly.

Abelas stared at her quietly stunned with her softly spoken admission. _How could she possibly think that?_

“Vhenan, touching you pleases me. The simple fact that you want me pleases me. Everything about you pleases me,” he said softly before pressing his lips to hers.

Mahana’s heart was racing with how bold she was being with him and swallowed past the nervous lump in her throat. She had no idea what she was doing she had never done anything like this before. She understood the mechanics of sex, just never having actually done it. Taking hold of his hand, she placed it over her breast and bit her lip at the sudden contact and hoped this was right.

His golden yellow gaze flew to hers with the action and he groaned at the way her grey gaze held his timidly. _Spirits save me_ , he thought suddenly as she continued to steadily gaze at him waiting for his response.

Mahana held her breath unsure of what she should do next when all thought left her with the soft press of his lips to the skin above her breast while his thumb slowly teased her nipple. Moaning softly, she ran her fingers through his hair as she let the sensations of his touch embrace her.

His mouth replaced his thumb and her body arched as if a lightning bolt had shot through her, and she moaned his name. Everything felt like it was on fire inside of her with each swipe of his tongue over her hardened nipple and her skin started to glow and hum brighter. Her sex clenched and tightened with each movement of his tongue.

“Abelas” she moaned again gripping the bed covers.

He bathed one nipple with his tongue, taking his time before moving to the other to do the same. Leaning up he kissed her and felt her hands run over his chest touching him before wrapping one hand around his neck as her other hand moved down to the laces of his breeches and he groaned. She was setting him on fire with the feeling of her fingers against the skin of his stomach and rapidly he was on a path towards no control as his own hand moved down to unlace her pants at the same time.

She smiled against his lips at his action and he had never felt something so absolutely sensual in his life and groaned.

Mahana’s mind went totally blank when his hand slipped beneath the edge of her smalls and his fingers found her wet and needy. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and biting her lip, she moaned loudly while her hips arched towards his touch instinctively. With each steady stroke of his fingers over her, her body climbed towards something intense that her whole body shook, craving for it.

Mahana didn’t know what was going on with her body. The aching, clenching feeling deep inside her was almost unbearable and suddenly light burst behind her closed eyes, moaning his name. The strong pleasure she swiftly felt, rippled through her body and she shook as wave upon wave crashed through her.

Abelas saw her eyes slowly open to meet his and they held a sense of wonder. Her hand grasped the back of his neck to drag his lips back to her own and he moaned with the gentle glide of her tongue over his.

Panting for breath when they broke apart, he hooked his thumbs beneath his breeches and smalls removing them in one fluid motion.

Mahana watched while Abelas finished undressing and felt her breath suddenly seize in her chest at his nakedness. _Sweet spirits he is beautiful_ , she thought.

_That is…_

_Oh…wow_

_I should probably not be staring at it_

_I can’t look away_

_Spirits preserve me, is that going to fit?_

She had dreamt what he would look like; however, she found her imagination should have thought bigger. Mentally shaking herself, she started removing her own leathers and his hands helped her slide them down and she felt the coolness of the air on her skin as he dropped them on the floor.

A blush crept up her neck as his eyes caressed her naked form. His fingers trailed over the soft definition of her stomach and her heart raced with his touch. When his eyes had drunk their fill, he looked at her.

Her fiery red hair splayed around her, her half-lidded desire-filled gaze watching him, it took his breath away.

“You are all fire and it is so very beautiful Mahana,” he said thickly.

She watched his strong hands reaching out to gently touch the skin on her stomach and draw lazy patterns as he just seemed to be enjoying the feeling. She watched him as he watched the tightening of her own muscles with each caress of his fingers. Finally raising his eyes to meet hers they glistened with an unshed emotion.

“Ar lath ma, Mahana,” he said softly his voice thick with emotion.

She reached up and caressed his cheek tenderly.

“Ar lath ma, Abelas,” she replied.

Abelas had no words and groaning softly, kissed her. Mahana put everything she felt for him into the meeting of their lips and was graced with the feeling of him shuddering and wrapping his arms tightly around her. Her body hummed as every inch of her skin was pressed against his.

His hands moved up and down her back as he teased her with his tongue and lips. She wrapped on leg around his hip and whispered against his mouth.

“Ma vhenan, lath em.”

Mahana felt one of his hands slide to her hip, deepening the kiss. Breathing in the healthy scent of virile male that was wholly his own, she ran her hands over every inch of skin she could reach.

Abelas couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips with the feel of her damp sex pressed against his hip. The heat and wetness were impossible for him to ignore as he kept telling himself to take things slow. She nibbled at his ear and his brain stopped. How in the void was he supposed to go slow if she kept doing things like that?

Trailing kisses from her jaw down her neck to her collarbone. He bathed each little pink-tipped breast, giving special attention to each one and was rewarded to her mewing sounds of pleasure with his attention. Continuing his ministrations of tongue, lips, and little nips down her stomach, he felt her muscles clench as his tongue bathed her small little belly button. 

Mahana’s head fell back with the pleasure of his lips on her skin. Running her fingers through his hair her nails lightly scraped over his scalp and down his neck while his lips and tongue tasted her everywhere.

He leaned up on one arm to watch her as he took his hand and slowly caressed the delicate skin of her inner thigh. Feeling the heat from her, he let his fingers run the length of her wetness. Mahana’s eyes shot open to watch him as he slid his finger into her. He felt the walls of her sex constrict around his finger and the tightness of it made him throb, wanting to sheath himself within her wet warmth.

At the pleasurable intrusion, her eyes slid closed as she gripped the edges of the blankets and of their own volition her hips raised towards his hand in a silent plea.

Each stroke of his finger elicited a pleasurable sound from her. He could not wait any longer; he had to taste her and lowered his head to run his tongue along her wetness, lapping at her slowly.

Her back suddenly arched and she moaned his name loudly with the caress of his tongue over her.  

“Abelas,” she raggedly sobbed slightly nervous and excited at the same time.

Hearing her ragged sob ripped from her as his tongue replaced his hand, gently stroking her silken folds. With each flick of his tongue over her clit, her moans grew more insistent; her breathing grew more broken. He slipped between her thighs and grabbed her hips, placing her legs on his shoulders.

Settling more comfortably between her thighs, he grasped her hips and began his assault on her delicate sex, feeling the touch of electrical magic kissing his hands where they gripped her hips. The taste of her was intoxicating and he found he could drink from her forever.

Mahana felt the strange sense of tightening in her body again as she panted roughly with the multiple sensations that ran through her. Her body was racing, reaching for that moment when everything would explode. Clutching the covers tightly she sobbed his name over and over. When he sucked her clit and flicked his tongue over it, she screamed his name as she shattered in his hands and her magic exploded in the room in a kaleidoscope of colors.

Abelas drank deeply of her orgasm as he slowed his tongue wrenching every wonderful tremor from her slight form. He felt her magic embrace him, stroking his skin and his edhis hardened and twitched with the touch of it. Opening his eyes, he saw her skin was softly glowing, calling to him.

She felt him trail kisses down the sides of her inner thighs nibbling at the delicate flesh igniting the fire she felt in the pit of her stomach again. As he trailed his tongue and teeth across her hip bones she moaned softly.

With her hands in his hair, she pulled gently bringing him back up to her where she kissed him passionately. She used both hands to push him onto his back as she continued her own assault on his lips enjoying the taste of herself on his tongue. His hands caressed along the sides of her breast and she moaned into his mouth. Pulling her lips from his she wanted to explore him as he had her.

She kissed her way down his jaw to his neck and bit his shoulder softly. Everywhere her hands touched he felt like his skin was on fire, she was bathing him in her magic now, she couldn’t stop the overflow from spilling onto him. The soft scraping of nails on his chest, the silken feel of her hair as it trailed over his skin made his edhis even harden. Spirits if he was going to die tonight, he couldn’t think of a better way to go than in her arms.

When her breath hesitantly touched the tip of his edhis he thought for sure he was dying and then he felt her hand wrap around him and take him into her mouth and all reasonable thought fled him. As she had done earlier he gripped the covers of the bed to keep from grabbing her as her tortuous tongue swirled around the head.

Her magic encased his hardened member as she blew air out of her mouth and felt the hot and cold all at once embracing him. The feeling was nothing he had ever known existed and it was now his turn to groan her name as each movement of her mouth on him brought him closer. She was relentless with her tongue and he came unhinged, and like he had done to her, she used her tongue to squeeze every tremor of his orgasm from him. He couldn’t take anymore; he needed to be inside of her. He sat up and grabbed her hips picking her physically up and rolling her underneath him.

She felt the wildness in him, just barely held in check beneath the surface as he kissed her. With her need just as great, she delighted in her power to make this normally restrained man currently worshiping her body, become abandoned with his need for her. He slipped between her awaiting thighs and positioned himself at her warm and beckoning entrance. Grabbing the last of his restraint he slowly slid into her and knew that her tightness was going to be his undoing if he didn’t keep her hips still.

Pressing his forehead to hers to try and grab his last shred of control to him, he stilled himself halfway buried into her warmth and gripped her hips tightly not wanting to hurt her and give her the time to adjust to him. She was not letting him wait as her hands grabbed his hips and she rolled her hips up moving him further into her. Breathing hard he kept still trying to ignore the feeling so he could do this slowly and not hurt her. He knew he was taking her innocence and he wanted to make sure this wasn’t any more painful than it had to be for her.

“Mahana…. I…don’t want to hurt you,” he said raggedly between clenched teeth holding his position.

She could feel the useless war he was trying to fight because right now she wanted all of him inside of her that second. Grasping his face and nipping his lower lip she knew why he was waiting and she couldn’t.

“Abelas, love me…all of me…I need you…please.”

That was all it took for his last piece of control to go and he slipped the rest of the way into her tight warmth, pressing through the hidden barrier to the hilt. On a breathy moan, and nails digging into his shoulders she breathed his name.

“Abelas”

It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. Propped on his forearms he moved with slow thrusts, allowing for her body to adjust and felt her clenching him tightly with each thrust. Spirits he knew he wasn’t going to make it out of this alive, he was on fire he was sure of it. With each thrust of his hips, he felt her magic pull him in deeper. Groaning at the erotic feeling that was exclusively hers caressing him. His thrusts grew in speed causing her moaning to turn to ragged sobs as she began begging him for more meeting him thrust for thrust.

No longer on his forearms, he used one of his arms to wrap around her as he pulled himself to a reclined kneeling position and with her legs still wrapped around him he gripped her hips tightly as he slid her up and down his length. The change in positions gave him the opportunity to bathe her breasts with his tongue and when he scraped his teeth over one of the extremely sensitive pebbles her ragged cries filled the room.

He thrust harder and Mahana felt as tight as a drawn bow. When he bit gently on her shoulder and the head of his edhis buried deep, she shattered in his arms again and poured her magic into him forging the bond. Abelas felt the pleasurable tightness of her squeezing down on him, milking him to follow her, and with one more thrust, he followed pouring his own magic into her locking her aura within his own completing the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenedhis - a curse word  
> edhis - penis  
> ar lath ma - I love you  
> Ma vhenan, lath em - my heart, love me


End file.
